Reincarnation Slayer Style
by goddessa39
Summary: BA of course. S7 Btvs. AI time is different. After Buffy's and Faith's untimeley demises, they are reincarnated in the HP world, and 1st year and find thier way back through Buffy's secret adeventure. We find out what REALLY happened on 'Anne' and.... HIA
1. RS1 & Prologue: Hidden Secrets

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here unless I make them up. (Edited: 12/23/2008)_

Notes:  
-Seeing Red where Warren came and shot Buffy and Tara happened differently. Tara was never shot. Only Buffy. Willow did not go evil, and they weren't in the bedroom or the Summers house, or Revello drive. Xander called the hospital, and they came and took her away. Buffy died again on the hospital, but they got her heart beating again, and then they all got Warren and put him in the jail, making him fess up. Spike did not try to rape her, and can't hurt her. She never did anything, let alone kiss him- except in the one in the 3rd Season where Willow messed up the spell.  
-No Connor-from-Darla-and-Angel thingy. No A/C period.  
-Takes place in S7, after Buffy is thrown out and back in the house.  
-Faith did not get out of prison and Angel did not get his soul taken away- Buffy would have felt it if he did. Soulmates and all.  
-Doyle has not died, and Cordy is still with him, they are not married but serious. Both of them get visions now.  
-Angel has not come yet, and Buffy has not gotten the scythe yet.

* * *

****

Sunnydale

_Angel._

The one name echoed off of the crinkled and crumbling walls in Buffy's mind where she enclosed what she had left to love from what she despaired of. She was still in love with him, after all of this heartache, after all of this time others tried to convince her and themselves that he was in the past. And it didn't help either that she was the mother off....

Buffy shut that part of her thinking cap off. It was too late to do anything and the memories only brought pain and tears. She couldn't afford any of that at the moment.

But oh, how she loved him. His image gave her the dreams she never told anyone about but her diary and her sister. Her real sister, not the one that was made out of her.

On most days her passing thoughts of him were dilluted, passed off like old ghosts. That's all he was to her on those days when her mask was stronger-a ghost of a memory. Then there were those cloudy afternoons where the euphoria of their love caught her, beat at her chest and slipped the world out from under her. _She loved. _That was important. It made her different from anyone else and it lifted her heart to heaven. Apart from him and holding the pain in her chest seemed to burn her, cause her feet to catch afalme.

Angel, her cradle-robbing-creature-of-the-night boyfriend, as she had once referred to him. He had laughed at her words yet they were so true. She had not been innocent of the dark when he met her but of relationships... she was tired of this heartache.

He didn't understand what she meant then; either that or he ignored it. Her normal life that he wanted for her was overrated, and there was no way that she could ever have found it; without him she would not even try. She was the Slayer first-and-foremost. She had meant that she wanted a little bit of normalicy, in that some things would stop happening to her. He wasn't normal, and either was she. And she was fine with it. She was the slayer, and whether he was vampire or human, she wanted him. It made no difference to her.

He couldn't see it that way though. Wouldn't see it that way.

Buffy was still untrusting of her so-called family though. It wasn't right. They had thrown her out, Her, because they couldn't trust her. That made no sense. Buffy brooded over it for another half an hour.

Then the knock came from the front door, a sound and certain pounding like a tree snapping in half.

It was daylight out, but she had sent the potentials with everyone else to get some aggravation out. Plus, she wanted the house to herself for once. Those damn girls and people that professed to love her suffocated her in their needs.

She held Mr. Gordo to her side while she walked down the stairs with gentle thumps as she bounced down at a rhythm.

It wasn't vampires. It couldn't be. It was still daylight out. She slid her hand over the silver knob.

Instead, it was a robed person/demon. And the last breath she breathed fell out of her in a blue chill.

* * *

Faith paced her cell. Something felt off, but she couldn't tell what. Her eyes glanced at the four walls. She was caged. Slayers weren't meant to be in cages, like black panthers. She strutted back and forth, in circles around her square cell. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Faith counted the long, sure steps from one side to the other.

She hated it. With a growing fury.

Time passed slowly in these cells and the blood in her flooded through her veins rapidly. She needed a fight. Her fists had warn away the few punching bags in the womens' prison. A hardcore bitch, it was often that other women came after her. The guards knew not to hold her responsible for the blood that flowed when she was attacked.

But Faith could hardly count those as fights. She didn't want to kill someone again.

The thoughts of escaping roared through her mind, but she squashed them down with the memories of when B came to talk.

Ever since Buffy had come back from the dead, she had come to the jail to talk with her sister slayer. Buffy had told Faith everything, from her being in heaven, to being taken out, and then having to pretend again. She told Faith that she hadn't even called Angel or told him she was back because it was too bright and harsh everywhere. And the scoobies had not contacted him either. The scoobies talked about her being over him right in her face as if she was a convenient piece of furniture, despite what was the truth. Willow had been there when the ensouled vampire had let out an enraged scream, a furious and raging anger out at the sky when she told him of B's death. And still, the Watchers, witches, and others that had books there to find answers had not bothered searching for anything. Damn stupid weaklings.

Tara was the only one to understand at all, B had said. Still, Buffy had not said anything to them about her being in heaven. But then she had not talked against them when she was thrown out by the rest of them either.

Faith sighed at thoughts of Buffy. She had been surprised to find that Buffy was jealous of her as well. Faith was in awe of Buffy because she had friends, family, love and a life. But then, Buffy was jealous because Faith was free. Although now, she was kind of en-cased.

Buffy had told her of every one of her experiences.

Especially the one that took place after her 17th birthday; no one else knew that the special night the Slayer had with the ensouled vampire had resulted in a shocking pregnancy. Somehow, Buffy had kept that from everybody, including the scoobies that thought themselves so helpful. She'd told Faith when they'd gotten back their trust and talked some problems out. Faith, not someone who let emotion affect her if she could help it, felt a burn in her heart for B. To go through all that and still fight...

A guard came down the row and hesitated before stopping in front of Faith. She was the legend in these parts. Everyone was afraid of her.

She raised her eyebrow when she heard that she had a visitor. B wouldn't be down here this soon after her visit two weeks ago. There was no reason Angel would be here already. Her skin crawled at the entrance to the doorway.

When she entered, she saw someone in a long robe with their back to her.

"Yo. Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, when she was seated.

The guard had left already.

* * *

Buffy saw the robed figure and her skin crawled and pickled up all along her arms and her back. She knew this feeling. But she had no time to widen her eyes because the robed figure had already spoken something she couldn't quite understand. Something in her chest seemed to freeze. The Slayer knew what was about to happen.

* * *

The figure turned, but she still could not make out who it was.

Under the hood, the figure smiled and whispered something.

* * *

Both slayers were dead before they hit the ground.

They had died at exactly 12:00 pm in the afternoon.

* * *

The PTBs did not see that happening and did not at all like the course that those deaths created. It threw off all the prophecies they had set in motion with one, if not both of these slayers.

So they did a little dabbling. They took both souls and found them an time where they could be of use and still fulfill their duties. They sent them to a Mr. And Mrs. Winters.

And on January 21, 1985, Buffy Anne and Faith Hope were born into the Winters family, (That means they will be 18 in S7) as twin sisters (not identical of course). They looked the same as they did before, as if they'd kept their bodies. The two children were like night and day. Together, they were twilight.

* * *

  
**TBC.**


	2. RS2 A Videotape and Mute Song

Title: Reincarnation Slayer Style ch.2

Author: If there are any, it will be painfully obvious.

Summary: see chapter 1 

Timeline: S7 BTVS, S4 (AU) ATS, book 1-? HP.

Pairing: B/A, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic and some other stuff in the fic-like certain obvious details.

Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me knowing my work is read.

Rating: (May change. But I cannot write NC-17.)

Notes: maybe later.

Changes: minor, kinda.

Notes: Gunn has never sung/hummed/etc in front of or for Lorne, so he is not aware that Anne is Buffy.

No Gru.

Fred has not talked about any Moria, 'rumption or the other word from Pylea that she was talking about for Angel and Cordy.

Angel was at the kitchen counter. He was brooding over the fact that something felt wrong, off. But for the life- sorry, undeath of him, he could not figure out what it was.

There was a noise at the door at AI.

"Lily" Gunn said, jumpy. He liked her a lot, but would not act on his feelings.

He stopped acting happy when he saw the look on her face. She looked bad, and had been crying.

She slowly walked in, and looked at Gunn. "I n-need to talk to you." She stuttered. She wasn't a stutterer so he was quiet and waited for her.

She walked over to Angel. "Are you Angel?" she asked. He nodded, brood mode out of effect he was curious now.

She slowly dug in her bag, and pulled out a VHS tape. Here. She wanted you to have it. "He didn't know she was her." She said cryptically, and then turned.

She left without another word and Gunn on her arm.

Outside, she stopped him. He stared at her, she looked sad, but before he knew what hit him, she was kissing him. Passionately.

It stopped soon, and he was quiet. She led him to the car, and drove to the homeless shelter/portal to hell/safe house.

He was shocked when he heard it and they cried together.

She simply said this. "Anne is Buffy. Buffy is dead."

Cordelia, Doyle, Wesley, Lorne and Fred had sat in silence during this.

"Who was that?" Cordy asked.

The others nodded at the question, thinking the same thing.

Lorne felt something off of the tape though when he saw it and said, "Angelcakes, why don't you put that tape in and we'll see what that was all about hopefully."

Angel nodded, he knew something was going wrong, but he couldn't think of what it was.

Lorne saw a drastic change in his aura though, and couldn't remember where from. He was getting the willies out of it though, and knew he should remember it from somewhere. But he couldn't remember where from.

Angel slid the tape into the small TV they had in the lobby, and they others gathered around it as well.

A black screen came up that said 'In The Event of My Death..." but Angel ignored that it was Buffy's handwriting.

Everyone was staring, wondering what it was.

Lights came on a screen, and you could soon see that it was from a live concert of a band get-together with many people in an audience watching the stage. Lights came on the stage, and four people were on it.

They were surprised to see Gunn with the drums. Someone, a girl, which they assumed was Gunn's now-dead and-dusted sister, had an electric guitar. It was kind of bizarre since only Angel had met the vamp, and this was before that. Another young woman, the one who had recently walked through the door and given Angel this tape, was in the part for backup singer.

But what made Cordy's mouth drop open, and Angel blink, was the younger version of Buffy Anne Summers on the lead singer's position, and a guitar in her hands.

And she sang. Beautifully

**Hello (Evanescence's Fallen #9)**

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told me she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

**My Immortal (Evanescence's Fallen #4)**

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just to much that Time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you've left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just to much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

**REM "It's the End of the World"**

That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and  
snakes, an aeroplane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid.  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world  
serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed  
it off an aux speak; grunt, no, strength, Ladder  
start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire  
in a fire, representing seven games, a government  
for hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in  
a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team  
by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped.  
Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh,  
overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save  
yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs,  
listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and  
the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,  
patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty  
psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign  
towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself  
churn. Locking in, uniforming, book burning, blood  
letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate.  
Light a candle, light a votive. Step down, step down.   
Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no  
fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament,  
tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions,  
offer me alternatives and I decline.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

The other night I dreamt of knives, continental  
drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Leonard  
Bernstein. Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester  
Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You  
symbiotic, patriotic, slam book neck, right? Right.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel   
fine...fine... with you by my side

(It's time I had some time alone)

**It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing**

Hope life's been good to you

Since you've been gone

I'm doin' fine now- I've finally moved on

It's not so bad now- I've finally moved on

It's not so bad- I'm not that sad

I'm not surprised just how well I survived

I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive

I can't complain- I'm free again

And it only hurts when I'm breathing

My heart only breaks when it's beating

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming

So, I hold my breath- to forget

Don't think I'm lyin' round crying at night

There's no need to worry, I'm really all right

I've never looked back – as a matter of fact

And it only hurts when I'm breathing

My heart only breaks when it's beating

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming

So, I hold my breath- to forget

It only hurts when I breathe

Mmm, no I've never looked back-

As a matter of fact

And it only hurts when I'm breathing

My heart only breaks when it's beating

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming

So, I hold my breath- to forget

And it only hurts when I'm breathing

My heart only breaks when it's beating

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming

So, I hold my breath- to forget

**Forever and For Always**

In your arms I cans till feel the way you

Want me when you hold me

I can still hear the words you whispered

When you told me

I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way-

I'm letting you go now

And there ain't no way-

And there ain't no how

I'll never see the day...

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face-always

Mmmm baby

In your heart- I can still hear

A beat for every time you kiss me

And when we're apart,

I know how much you miss me

I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way-

I'm letting you go now

And there ain't no way-

And there ain't no how

I'll never see the day...

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face-always

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes- (I can still see

The look of the one) I can still see

The look of the one who really loves me

(I can still feel the way that you want)

The one who wouldn't put anything

Else in the world above me

(I can still see love for me) I can

still see love for me in your eyes

(I still see the love)

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face-always

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face-always

I'm keeping you forever and for always

I'm in your arms

**My Last breathe (Evanescence's Fallen #10)**

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breathe

Deep inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look inside the white forest hiding in a hollow tree

Come find me

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breathe

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Losing your eyes

To disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Say goodnight

Holding my last breathe

Safe inside myself

Are all my thought s of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight.

**Whisper (Evanescence's Fallen #11)**

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaki9ng to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into madness

I know I can stop the pain id I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by light

I can stop the pain, if I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Fallen Angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin?

Forsaken all I've Fallen for, I rise to meet the end.

Music: Buffy is singin...

**The Spirit Room: Something To Sleep To**

She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on  
And letting him go as far as she lets him go  
Going down to nowhere

She puts on her make-up  
The same way she did yesterday  
Hoping everything's the same  
But everything has changed

In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could you ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to at night

He wakes up to the sound  
So scared that she's leaving  
He wishes she were still asleep next to him  
Hoping she will change

In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could you ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to at night

You give me something to sleep to  
And all I know is  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now

In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to at night.

**The Spirit Room: I'd Rather Be In Love**

I cannot help it  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?

'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you

Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do

'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you

And I feel you holding me

Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved

And I feel you holding me

Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh I'd rather be in love with you

And I feel you holding me, oh.

**The Spirit Room: Goodbye To You**

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star.

**Hotel Paper: Are You Happy Now?**

No, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it  
And I, I've given up this game  
And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

Do you really have everything you want?  
You can never give somethin' you ain't got.  
You can't run away from yourself

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that youre happy now  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
And I'm about to break  
Cause I'm happy now  
Are you happy now?

**Hotel Paper: Tuesday Morning**

I remember stormy weather  
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
And you were with me  
Content with walking  
So unaware of the world

Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna go

Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out  
Who you are

I took your picture  
While you were sleeping  
And then I paced around the room  
If I had known then  
That these things happen  
Would they have happened to you?

Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna go

Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out  
Who I was

And if you turned around to see me and I was gone  
You should have looked outside your window  
'Cause the sun was coming up

Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone

Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
We were finding out  
Who we are  
Who we are

**Hotel Paper: One Of These Days**

I didn't notice  
But I didn't care  
I tried being honest  
But that lead me nowhere  
I watched the station  
Saw the bus pulling through  
And I don't mind saying  
A part of me left with you

One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
'Cause that's where I'm home

Did I make you nervous?  
Did I ask for too much?  
Was I not deserving one second of your touch?

One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
'Cause that's where I'm home

What would you do if I could have you?  
Oh if I could  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
Wouldn't that be nice?  
One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you

**Hotel Paper: Love Me Like That**  
**(with Sheryl Crow)**

Well you stole my heart  
And I'll get it back  
But look me in the eye babe  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that

Well I've walked this world  
Five times or more  
And after all this walking babe  
You still got me crawlin' on the floor  
Crawlin' on the floor

And I know this world keeps on turning  
Keeps me yearning

How can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everything's okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that

Well I thought you'd listen  
But I'm shattered like broken glass  
Well I thought we would be different babe  
Yeah, I thought that we would last  
I thought that we would last  
And I know this world keeps on spinning  
Every minute that you're in it

How can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everything's okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that

Love me or leave me baby but don't lead me on  
With loving like yours believe me I'm better off  
I'm better off alone

Well I was your gypsy  
Throwing diamonds at your feet  
Drifted 'round you like a satellite  
Gave you everything you need  
Everything you need

And I know this world keeps on turning  
Keeps me yearning

How can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everything's okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that

How can you just break away?  
Why can't you find the words to say?  
Love is something you work at  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love like that?  
How can you throw us away?  
Look at what you lost today  
Now everything is shades of grey  
And now you're pushing me away  
Say all the things you want to say  
Though we were going all the way  
Play all the games you wanna play  
Slowly we just fade away

**Hotel Paper: Empty Handed**

Here I am, take me  
It's easier to give in  
Some people mistake me  
They only hear what they want to hear  
If you're losing sleep  
Forgive me  
I just can't keep pretending

I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be  
The only one who's drowning in their misery  
And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe  
And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be  
How it's supposed to be

There's a prism by the window  
It lets the light leak in  
I wish you would let me  
You feel the water but do you swim?  
And it's only me empty-handed  
With a childish grin and a camera

I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be  
The only one who's drowning in their misery  
And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe  
And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be  
How it's supposed to be

La da da da

I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be  
The only one who's drowning in their misery  
And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe  
And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be  
How it's supposed to be

'Cause I'm packing my bags  
And I won't be back

**Hotel Paper: Breathe**

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
And it's keeping you away

So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
In saying things we never meant to say

And I take it just a little bit  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Well it's all so overrated  
I'm not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

And I give you just a little time  
I wonder if you realize  
I've been wanting 'til I see it in your eyes

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

So I whisper in the dark  
Hoping you'll hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Everything is alright if I just breathe  
I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain

.** Hotel Paper: It's You**

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see

And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh, it's you  
Whoa, it's you

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
And trace your steps my fingertips

And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
And it's you  
Oh, it's you  
Oh, it's you

And it's you  
Oh, it's you  
Oh, it's you

**Shaman: The Game Of Love**

Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store

Chorus:  
It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love

This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store

Chorus  
It's all in this game of love  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what...

Guitar solo  
Make me feel good, yeah

So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store

Repeat Chorus

It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love

Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah)

Justincase: Without You  
featuring Michelle Branch

It's been two weeks  
Three days long  
I'm all alone since you've been gone  
I can't keep myself from asking why  
Just wanna see my reflection  
In your eyes

Just know that I'm with you  
And what you feel  
I feel it too

I'm feeling lately  
I'm going crazy  
Wondering how I'll go on without you  
I keep on trying  
Slowly dying  
Thinking about how I need you here with me

I wear your shirt  
The scent of you  
Reminds of the night that we became two  
There's nothing else  
That feels the same  
Everyday there's sun, it feels just like rain

Just know that I'm with you  
And what you feel  
I feel it too

I'm feeling lately  
I'm going crazy  
Wondering how I'll go on without you  
I keep on trying  
Slowly dying  
Thinking about how I need you here with me

If you think it's easy for me  
Well, you're wrong  
Sometimes I'm weak and baby you know  
I'm not that strong

You're in New York  
And I'm in L.A.  
There's so much to tell you  
Words I need to say  
But your phone keeps ringing

I'm feeling lately  
I'm going crazy  
Wondering how I'll go on without you  
I keep on trying  
Slowly dying  
Thinking about how I need you here with me

I'm feeling lately  
I'm going crazy  
Wondering how I'll go on without you

How will I go on without you?

It's been two weeks  
Three days long  
I'm all alone since you've been gone

**Hotel Paper: Where Are You Now?**

Maybe it'd be better on my own  
No one ever seems to understand me  
It's easier for me to be alone  
But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty

I've been all over the world  
I've seen a million different places  
But through the crowds and all the faces  
I'm still out there looking for you

Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Or do I have to wait forever?

I write about the things I'll never know  
And I can't find a moment just to slow down  
It makes me think I'll never have the chance  
To figure out what it's all about  
So tell me what it's all about

Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Or do I have to wait forever?

Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
And I still don't know

Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Or do I have to wait  
Or do I have to wait  
Or do I have to wait forever?

(I know this is a lot of songs, but pretend they were like in a concert or something. I've tried erasing some, but I am way to picky and I cannot choose.)

AI watched in awe at the beautiful hypnotic singin of someone they might have once known. They had no idea, even Angel didn't know she could sing this beautifly. Everyone was stuck on the words and on the tune and sound.

And the music at that concert played on to those ears.

Buffy singin and Band playing:

**"Together"**

Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

_CHORUS_  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that i need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

_CHORUS_

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

_CHORUS X2_  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

**"Losing Grip"**

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

chorus  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

chorus

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going newhere

**"Anything But Ordinary"**

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

**"Freak Out"**

Try to tell me what I shouldnt do  
You should know by now,I wont listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I dont care

Cause I'm alright I'm fine

Just freak out let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I cant ever run and hide I wont compramise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I cant watch the time go by  
I wont keep it inside  
Freak out let it go  
Just freak out let it go

You dont always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
and put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air like you dont care

Cause I'm alright I'm fine

Just freak out let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I cant ever run and hide I wont compramise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I cant watch the time go by  
I wont keep it inside  
Freak out let it go

On my own  
let it go  
yeah yeah yeah

Just let me live my life  
I cant ever run and hide I wont compramise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I cant watch the time go by  
I wont keep it inside  
Freak out let it go

Gonna freak out let it go  
Gonna freak out let it go

**"My Happy Ending"**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus_

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_Chorus x2_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**"Slipped Away"**

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you"

"Oh... I miss you...love me..."

…she sang.

Hoots and hollers came throughout the crowd. The music was great. AI however remained shocked, and stunned.

"I never knew she could sing so well." Cordy thought aloud. Still in her awe-ness.

Lorne sat there wide-eyed and instead of pale, he look a mint green color. It still made him look bad like someone going pale.

He had seen everything that had ever happened to her. Everything. That meant that he knew. And he had a feeling that Angel knew too.

They were all quiet as the phone rang. But instead of going to get it, Angel slowly, and to the world, calmly up to his room. Lorne was the only one who could know.

Wesley was forced to get the phone. When he came back, he looked out of place. "That was the woman's prison on the phone." They looked at him expectantly. Cordy was thinking that she escaped or something. "Faith was found murdered in one of the visitor's room. They don't know who signed it, but whoever signed in put there reason under business. The name they just put down as Ezclamour."

There was a moment of silence in the lobby.

Lorne spoke aloud to himself, but it was loud. And he was still that pale mint green color. "Two today!"

The others looked up at him, wondering what the demon on the red couch that clashed with his green and orange tux meant.

"Huh?" Cordy asked bewildered.

"What do you mean two? Two what?" Fred asked aloud.

Wesley, Doyle, and Cordelia were equally confused.

"Two slayers." Lorne said. It took a moment for Cordelia to get it.

"Oh god." She said. She paled and looked up the stairs seriously. No wonder Angel went up there, not talking or anything. "This time it really will kill him." She said.

"That's not the only thing Princess." Lorne said, using Doyle's name for her. Doyle was too concerned about Angel to care about it, as was Cordelia.

Lorne slowly stood up. "I gotta go talk to him. He's gonna wanna know this." He said cryptically as he went to the stairs and up the steps.

Cordy scowled at the crypticness. She hated it just like most other girls.

Lorne got to the room, but knocked before entering. He didn't care what was happening, he just didn't want Angel attacking him with rage or anything.

"Angelcakes, I know you're not in the mood, but I gotta tell you something." He waited for a small reply but continued even when he got nothing. "Your girl sure knows how to keep secrets. I was sent her memories and feelings- and I wasn't even trying to read her. And, well, she had some major secrets."

Angel was looking at him now. His love was gone again, and all he wanted to do was die, and be in her arms or to hit something. He suppressed the urge and asked, "What is it Lorne?"

And when the demon told him, he blinked. It wasn't until Lorne left that it made sense, and his eyes widened. He ran down to ask the demon about it again...

Hi! I have had PLENTY of complaints lately! So, here's what I'm gonna do...

I already took a few of the songs off. Could you tell?- But what I'm gonna do...

The fic isn't really a scooby-basher so much as it is them understanding for the first real time that they haven't really been there or supported Buffy since before her 17th.

So, what I'm gonna do...

Wait, what was I saying? Oh Yeah! Now I remember! If anyone would tell me what a bet-reader or whatever is, then maybe I'll actually look for one. And I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I just type fast, so I obviously make some mistakes, and then sometimes, I forget to use spell-check or something, and then when I do it never catches everything... Anyways, NO ONE start telling me about all of my mistakes please. It gets me mad that you would actually be paying more attention to the grammar then the story. Actually, I take Advanced Language-Arts, so it's not like I'm stupid. I am just really lazy.


	3. RS3

On January 21st, 1985, non-identical twins were born into the Winters's family in the wizarding world. Two girls, the eldest's name was Buffy Anne, and the younger's name was Faith Hope. One had blonde and green eyes. The other was a dark brunette, almost black haired girl with brown eyes. They were both loved evenly.

There was an article in the paper about them. Twins were rarer, especially in the wizarding world. Triplets had only been recorded twice, and quintuplets once. No one was known to have had quints. It was a lot less rarer in the muggle world. And not that many wizards believed it, but it was never recorded in the demon world(s.) Although it happened all of time to those it wasn't natural for.

Mrs. Amelia Karra Winters and Mr. Carl D. Winters were the proud parents. They live in the Winters Manor, and are a happy family.

Christmas, age 5....

(I know that Christmas is not celebrated by most wizards, but just pretend like they really like this holiday or something. Wait, I might be wrong, I can remember it in one of the movies. And Merry is another word for Happy! You get your acceptance letters when you're eleven right?)

The four of them sat in the living room with a Christmas Tree atop many presents. The two young children immediately ran for one of the bigger ones. Their parents laughed at their antics.

They were independent children, but they spent as much time as possible together. As soon as they opened it, they saw the two dogs. The blonde and dark brunette were excited. They immediately yelled out "Puppies!" when they saw them. The girl puppy was almost pitch black. The boy was so blonde he might have been bleached. The girls shared a look.

For some reason that they couldn't fathom, they knew things they shouldn't have or said things that made sense to them and only them, and sometimes not even them. This was one of them.

The girls were extra smart and had many secrets already. But they only talked together. They had a few young friends their age, but they were like main singers and the rest was their band.

The girls shared a look and immediately exclaimed, "Spike and Dru!" for their new dogs' names. Their parents were confused as to where they got the names, but thought it was fine. They loved their children and spoiled them silly.

Buffy and Faith opened presents one after another. They loved Christmas. They got tons of presents and drank whostle and ate chocolate all day. Not to mention that they weren't forced to do much except for the basics like brush your teeth and go to sleep. 'Cause of course, they never wanted to do that on a day like Christmas.

There father worked as a spy in the muggle government. He was in the muggle government, and just told the ministry everything about it. Their mother worked as an Auror, so they lived close to the muggle world. Their house was enchanted though, so it could only be seen as people who knew they were there. But it was still very close to the muggle world. It was almost in-between.

The twins had a link that they never told anyone about. They were also more mature then they let on. But they enjoyed their young lives for reasons they couldn't explain. They never took any of it for-granted if they could help it.

When they wanted something or asked for something but didn't get it, they did not complain unless it was on sale or something. Not that they didn't get most of what they wanted and asked for, but they were far more content in their lives as they knew most children were.

And they were both technically geniuses. Not that they let anyone know. They remembered everything they read, whether it made sense or not. Their senses were better then the other children's as well. They could hear perfectly into another room or down the hall, and see perfectly. They could jabber on mindlessly as well, but that is something most children are gifted with. There smelling was excellent, and they remembered everything they ever tasted. The last one was pretty useless, but it was fun to mess with.

Faith was more into things like magazines- the junior ones I mean. They interested Buffy, but for some reason, she was into poetry. She had a certain book that she could say off of the top of her head. It was a book in Portuguese by Ellen Kreigawitz, called Truthful Endear. (I made it up, but just pretend that it was the one she got from Angel on her 18th. I can't remember the name or basics, but according to another fic. It's in Portuguese- just translated.

The girls picked up languages quickly too. They had no real need for them, but they did it in secret. They had the suspicion they might need one someday. And, not that they would flaunt them in the future when they were older, but they had beautiful voices. They each thought the other's was better, but they were both a little different. Their voices were almost melodic if they played their cards right.

Ever since they heard of the place, they wanted to go to Hogwarts. They each laughed at the name when they first heard of it, but decided that that is where they wanted to go.

They opened some more presents. Faith started going through one of the magazines. She whistled when she saw a certain picture. Two boys were on the page. But it was the amount of money Faith saw for a certain leather purse that got her attention.

Ame (Their mom) and their father thought it was the boys though, and raised their eyebrows. It was their mom who asked, "So Faith, do you want to marry him or something?"

Faith looked at them and mentally rolled her eyes. No matter how much she wanted to, she was not going to get into anything like that any time soon. But she sarcastically said, "Uh, sure. I'll take the one on the left." Then she started to check out the-one-she-had called's figure, and brushed off the thought that she should be drooling.

Buffy mentally laughed at her best friend's antics, and was surprised by her parents question to her. "Then Buffy, you want the one on the right?" Her father laughed, while Ame elbowed him in the stomach.

Ame had her daughters and thought they were growing up to fast already. He didn't want them thinking about that. The other three laughed.

Then Buffy retorted seriously, after rolling her eyes, "No. I'm going to marry an Angel." Her parents thought she was playing around, and almost giggled. Faith knew better though, it was what Buffy had always said, and through their connection, she knew what her older sister thought. But both of the girls just shrugged it off.

They didn't want anyone to know how smart they really were. Or about their twin connection thingy that only they knew about.

Buffy and Faith opened up the other presents, and toyed around a bit. But by lunch time, it was time to go to lunch, and the girls had to put their stuff up for now.

Buffy stood with Her's and Faith's matching pendants. They each had a griffin and a red phoenix on it on one side. On the other side was the first letter of their names in a ruby red color. The lockets themselves were golden, as well as the chain.

The necklaces looked like pendant, but, magically opened up when they wanted them to. Inside was an enchanted photo album in each of theirs' with pictures of themselves with each other and their parents. There was plenty of room for more for the future.

Their parents put in another room for their pets, and conjured up some stuff for Spike and Dru.

The girls had some fun calling them. They were very obedient. Ame and Carl couldn't understand what was so funny about it though. Either could Faith or Buffy for that matter, but they had fun with their actions, which they still thought were funny.

They went down the road to a local restaurant called Busy Bees. Neither was much for eating at breakfast, but breakfast foods were fine. Faith got pancakes with strawberry syrup, and a strawberry mango smoothie. Buffy got a grilled cheese with hash browns (lots of salt and pepper) with a strawberry kiwi smoothie. Their parents got a plate of pancakes to share, with ordinary syrup, and a plate of something that neither of their children was willing to try. It was green with spinach and something that resembled eggs. Their smell confirmed their suspicions, and they didn't go near the stuff. They got tea.

They could have always conjured some food up at home, but faith and Buffy liked to eat out a lot for some reason. Ame and their dad didn't mind though. It was nice.

But what they really loved to do was go out for ice-cream. The only place they could ever find it around their home was at the store or an ice cream factory down the road. For some reason, Neither Ame nor Carl could conjure the particular flavor. Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-ice cream; both of them got three scoops. Their parents buy lots of it at the store when they go, so they should have enough to last them through the week with seven boxes or six gallons worth. They made sure to have some every day. It was like a little piece of heaven. Not that faith knew what it was like, or Buffy knew that she knew what it was like.

After the ice cream, they went to a movie. It was enjoyable, but the two young girls wanted to go home and play with their dogs. They wanted to get used to them.

The girls weren't aloud to have their wands yet, but that doesn't mean they weren't dabbling in magic without their wands. Neither was reliably good with Wicca magic, but they messed with spells and charms and stuff. They already had a secret enchanted room with all of their stuff. They would just put anything their parents weren't suppost to know about in it. That included experiments and potions and stuff.

They also had an enchantment room near the front of the house to spy. It was as big as a bathroom, and had the basic comforts. There's a chair, and a nice rug that wouldn't bother anybody. They would often go there, crawl on each other, and comfort their sister if they were alone. It wasn't often, but it happened. It was also hidin' from their parents.

They loved their parents though, but couldn't understand why they always did these things. But it was instinct, and they followed there instincts. It couldn't hurt much too just be careful anyway...


	4. RS4

Buffy got a package in the mail one ay. Everyone was curious because it simply said 'Buffy. From the PTBs.' she felt a madness rage up in her, as it did in Faith. But they quickly smashed it down. They didn't know why, but it was there.

Buffy opened it though. There were two diaries, with enchantment paper in it. On the blue one, was F. On the purple one was B. They shrugged and took them out. There were other things in it. The first and biggest thing was a leather jacket. Buffy immediately put it on, and almost smiled. She would not. This day had some kind of doom marked to go with it.

There was also a silver cross that they thought was beautiful. She took that as well, and put it on. There was a dangerous looking knife in their. Faith grabbed it in awe. It was curvy with a wave that ended in a fine point at a 90 degree angel pointing from the handle. It was beautiful. There was another smaller box as well. Both of the girls just stared at it for a moment wandering what it might be.

It was Buffy who ended up going for it. When she opened it, there was a claudaigh ring in it. Buffy didn't know where she learned that word from. But she knew what it was.

"It's a claudaigh ring. Back in the beginning, my people exchanged it as a gift. It means you belong to someone."

It went through her head, startling her as Faith saw the last two pieces. One was a sharp pointy piece of wood. 'Stake'went through both of their minds.

The other piece was a pink stuffed animal of a pig. Buffy took it gently and put it to her chest, feeling warmth. They decided to share the stake.

Buffy felt a small jolt in her when she put the claudaigh ring on. It was a good jolt though. It felt... like it was supposed to be there. And it was on her ring finger.

It was dark when they went through this box while their parents went to do other things.

They didn't show or tell their parents what was in the box either. They tossed the box, kept the card, and of course kept the things. They were still unclear who the PTBs were.

Their birthday had always been bad. January 21st had been a good to them because they aged another year and got closer to doing more things. But something bad always happened...

Age 1- Buffy and Faith had both come down with fevers in the early morning hours. They had immediately called the doctors, and someone had come over to them. By the next day, they were back to normal.

Age 2- Faith had gotten sick and Buffy had caught it.

Age 3- Buffy had been hospitalized when she pushed another girl out of the way of a moving truck. Everyone had been amazed at the fact that she was still alive. They had been in awe when she had shown up with no scars from the accident four months later.

Age 4- Buffy and Faith had gotten lost at the grocery store. It had taken a while to find them.

Age 5- Their house was broken into, and a gun had been pointed at Buffy. Faith's love for her younger sister caused her to sneak up behind him and blow his leg out. You could've seen the bone if you paid attention. He was arrested on a burglary and attempted murder charge. The ministry still couldn't figure out why he had been able to get into the house in the first place.

Age 6- One of Buffy and Faith's friends were taken hostage and almost killed at a local supermarket. She was okay at the end of the day.

Age 7- Both girls had been trapped when a local restaurant's roof collapsed. No one died in the end, but the two girls were trapped under rubble for hours. Again: no scars or long time effects except that their birthday was hell.

Buffy and Faith. Age 8

This year though. They were aware. They had fake smiles plastered all over their faces for their parents. They watched what they were doing constantly aware. They were awaiting a doom that was bound to happen sometime.

They were in their house a little after dark when it did finally happen. Their parents where in other rooms, but they were the ones near the door. They heard it squeak open, and a head looked in. The head was covered with a cloak.

Both girls got chills up their arms and spines. They softly got their parents, and took them to their secret entrance two rooms over. Their parents were a bit dazed at what was happening, but accepted the hiding-room.

A death eater was in their house. A death eater was in Their house. Why was it happening to them? How was it happening to them?

They were all in the room. Ame and Carl were on the rug floor. Faith and Buffy curled up together on the chair. They were all silent as the death eater saw the box on the counter. He eyed it for a moment, and then went to the twins' rooms. Buffy got comfortable in the leather jacket she had. It felt almost as safe as her sister's arms.

They watched the death eater in silence while he headed over to the bedroom. They could hear shuffling around, and decided that he was looking for something. He came out with a purple potion of the twins'. They didn't have it in their laboratory because they might get hurt. It was kept in a desk drawer that was enchanted for things like that.

It was a potion to store your strength and use it at a different time. They had created it when they were dabbling for their birthday specifically. In case they got hurt, they could use some of the other's strength to heal and be able to live if it was that serious.

They had a lot of potions stored away. But they didn't make any dangerous ones. They were only nine and had no plans to do anything dangerous.

The death eater looked around, at all of the walls and things for a moment. He passed them though, and left. He didn't make much noise as he closed the door.

They waited a moment in silence to make sure he didn't come back, and then rushed out of there. Their parents didn't even comment on the room. It might have saved their lives.

"Ame, make the call. Girls, what did they take?" He looked at them seriously, and they knew it wasn't any time to act funny.

"It was a simple potion to store your energy and use it for later." Faith answered.

"We got creative and we made sure to put in another vial we made so that the ingredients cannot be listed, though." Buffy replied.

If it really was one of Voldemort's death eaters, then they were in trouble.

How did he even know about it? Would he be back looking for more? Was that really the potion the death eater was looking for?

Those were things the three of them were thinking.

Ame walked in then. "I called the ministry. They're sending Aurors over immediately by floo." Carl sighed and went over to his wife and hugged her. If she had been seen- if anyone could have been seen, then he might have lost someone tonight.

Faith and Buffy went to their room. It didn't look like it had been touched, but that didn't mean it hadn't been. They were careful not to touch anything as they searched the room with their eyes, looking for any sign of something else missing.

The Aurors popped in by floo a few within two minutes of the call. They were all questioned. Their parents tried to take as much of the pressure off of Buffy and Faith as they could, but the girls were still a little freaked at all of the attention.

The Aurors took fingerprints, pictures and any samples of the room, but they thankfully never found the room connected to the girls' bedroom. They probably would have taken it all away. And that was a long years work for all that they had in there.

Eventually, things died down, and they were able to go to bed. Their parents tucked them in, and went to their won room. Buffy and Faith had a queen sized double bed for two. They liked to share things like that. They'd probably end up on the same one half of the time anyway.

They curled up together under their chenille and jeans bead spread and comforter, with their chenille pillows at their heads and sides, as they fell asleep after the occasion.

............................................................................................................

The next day, there was a paper in the Wizarding Times by a Rita Skeeter lady. She was new, and they hated her immediately, before they even saw what one of the top stories was about. It was about them, and it was a total bogus. It had a few things down that had actually come true, but they had been twisted to fit her devilish mind.

2 days later, Carl and Amelia Winters decided to get their daughter their wands. Faith and Buffy were excited. Their first wands... It was special. They were going to Diagon Alley that day. Their parents let them skip school on Friday because of the intrusion, and it was Saturday now.


	5. RS5

The next day, there was a paper in the Wizarding Times by a Rita Skeeter lady. She was new, and they hated her immediately, before they even saw what one of the top stories was about. It was about them, and it was a total bogus. It had a few things down that had actually come true, but they had been twisted to fit her devilish mind.

2 days later, Carl and Amelia Winters decided to get their daughter their wands. Faith and Buffy were excited. Their first wands... It was special. They were going to Diagon Alley that day. Their parents let them skip school on Friday because of the intrusion, and it was Saturday now.

............................................................................................................

January 23rd

Carl and Ame took off work for a few days, and decided to get their children to Diagon Alley. The two girls were excited. It was a big thing to get your first wand. They discussed what they wanted to be in theirs. The only thing they could agree on was that they wanted something with a griffin and phoenix in it.

First though, they went to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They were let in. The vault was almost full, and the money was pile up. They were one of the richest families in the whole wizarding system. They were also full blooded wizards. Their families came down a long line of them.

But Buffy and Faith didn't care what family they belonged to or who was 'mudblood' as some rude people called it. Or who was only half or anything. They weren't prejudice.

They both had the same idea. They never would know how much they would need, so they just grabbed two handfuls and put it in their bags.

The bags were enchanted to be weightless and never full, so they were fine with that amount. Carl was downstairs waiting, while their mother grabbed a handful as well.

They made it out and collected their keys to the vault. They got Buffy's and Faith's keys to fit in the lockets they got for Christmas.

There was no debate on where they would go first. Olivander's wand shop. His family had been making wands since anyone could remember.

The four of them entered, and he greeted them when he showed himself coming out of a back room.

The two girls smiled at him, and he smiled back. His smile faded though as he studied them. There was something there that was not in anyone else he had ever seen. It was strange. It was as if they were older souls then they knew.

Faith came up first. He tried the first wand. "Phoenix feather and Pegasus wing." She didn't do anything until he said, "Well, give it a swish."

When she swished it two pots across from the point exploded. It was taken from her before she had time to react. "Hmmm... yes. That won't do. Here." He gave her another. "Snake scale and griffin breathe." She swished it and he went bald.

Buffy and Faith held back their laughter as Olivander grabbed it from her and stared at her a moment. "Hmmm... interesting."

It was another moment before another wand was in her hand. She swished it when Olivander didn't tell her what it was. Red Purple and Blue fireworks came out of her wand and a beautiful comforting mist inhaled them for a moment.

Olivander then told them what it was. "Griffin feather, slayer's blood, phoenix feather, destiny and a feeling of faith." All of them raised their eyebrows, including the shop owner.

'Since when can you put feelings into wands?' both girls thought.

Faith shook her oddness off for now though, and let her older sister step up. Buffy gave him one of her sweeter smiles, and he gave her a small one back as he studied her.

'Her soul looks a little older then her sister's.' he thought. 'She has great power as well.'

He put a wand in her hand. "Slayer blood, daffodil, and honey bloom." He said. She swished it and the pots that did not explode when Faith first swished exploded.

It was quickly taken from her, and a new one replaced it. "Griffin hair, slayer blood, and mandrake root."

She swished, and any paper on the desk caught on fire. It was quickly put out though, and Buffy blushed and laughed to herself.

"It's okay. These places are enchanted to clean up that type of stuff." He took the wand from her, and studied her for a moment. He picked up another wand and gave it to her.

When he didn't say what was in it, she swished it, and a red purple and blues bunch of fireworks/mist came out. It was the exact same reaction as Faith's.

"Slayer blood, soulmate aura, phoenix feather, griffin feather, and a bit of destiny," He said.

Buffy and Faith walked out after their parents and thanked him. But before they could actually leave, he told the two of them, "The wood is an ancient petrified wood of Willow grown with a very rare herb called Kiendrae."

(Get it? Kendra.)

"It is soft, smoothe, and unbreakable. It also remains alive no matter what, and does not need anything to survive on except the use of magic."

Both girls blinked. First he used the word 'unbreakable' with their wands. Then he used words like 'petrified' and 'Kiendrae.' They were confused and a little in awe.

'How could a wand live?' both girls kept thinking together through their minds and link.

...........................................................................................................

Lorne had told Angel what he knew about what he saw. Angel couldn't believe that Buffy had a past that none of them knew about. Okay, so it was when she had officially been a runaway.

They had never really talked about what she had done then. It was like talking about hell.

It was too painful.

He had known that she had runaway from one of Xander's many harassments. Angel had mentioned it once, and Buffy had shut off for a moment. It was never talked of or mentioned again between them.

He knew she had secrets. But he never realized that they could be this big.

She had only told him that she had gone away from Sunnydale to regroup herself.

"I left because I couldn't stand being here with so many memories. Of you. Of Angelus. Of, everything. My memories of him are fuzzy at best. It's the ones with you that were haunting me."

"I took a bus out of here and, learned to accept myself, what I had done."

There was a pause for a moment. "I probably wouldn't have even returned if I hadn't seen the report on the news that Sunnydale death rates had risen to a height again." There was another small pause until Buffy had shut that part of herself off.

" So, how many vamps do you think we'll get tonight?" she had asked.

That was the farthest Angel had ever felt from her; when she talked about running away, and shut the memories that he just knew were going through her head away.

Now he knew what had happened along the way.

He had never known that Joyce had kicked Buffy out, although he knew that she hadn't meant it.

He had never known that Xander had known that Willow was going to retry to recurse him, and promised to tell her. But he had broken his promise to Willow, and lied.

Angel thought about some 'what ifs', and if any of them had known about his hidden secret. Angel wondered if Buffy had realized what he had done. He had taken back the day.

He was still astounded, as were the others. Cordy was kind of in a stupor. She had been in Sunnydale thinking that Buffy was ignoring her 'calling' and runaway, and she had been jealous and mad at her. She knew what had really happened now.

Buffy had spent exactly one year in a hell dimension with three friends. Those friends had been the girl that had given them the video of the concert a few hours ago, Gunn, and Gunn's sister (I can't remember her name for some reason, so I'll make one up quick.). Lily had birthed Buffy's babies, and they had tried to get them back, with Buffy.

But they had been frozen with a spell by a sorceress that Buffy had killed because of it. And the only way to unfreeze them was the blood of a close family member. But it could not be them or their parents. It had to be someone connected to them. Connected by blood.

Cordy asked the next question. "So, why didn't Buffy just get Dawn to spill some of her blood?"

Lorne sighed. "Buffy's memories were... and I strain to say edited... do to the portal thing they entered and exited through. Whenever anything like that would come up, she would not ever remember her sister, or come up with her mother as a viable candidate. I guess it's because of the 'Key' heritage or something. I dunno. But she was unable to do so." Silence was all that sounded for a moment.

Angel was just kind of in awe and guffawed at the same time. He was numb.

He blinked. Could this really be happening?

He was too shocked to do anything. His demon and him had no ability to cry out like before. They just weren't able to. Angel was running on pure curiosity from what Lorne had just told him before. Angel and Angelus had not really been hit with the fact that Buffy had died, again. And there was no way that she would be coming back again. She had already escaped death twice, seven times if what Lorne said was true. Which he doubted it wasn't (Seven times: Master, When she sent angel to hell, Once in Quartoth, When Angel left, Glory's portal thingy, warren shot her, and now.) She wouldn't be getting an eighth chance.

He wasn't in denial, it had just not hit him yet. _If she was dead, she would be back._ Kept going through his mind.

And now he knew that Faith was dead as well. He inwardly wondered for a moment of how she died, or if the two slayer's deaths were somehow connected. But those quickly fell away when he thought of something else.

The others were to busy to wonder about the coincidence of Buffy's and Faith's on the same day and under the same mysterious consequence: Unknown.

Then, he inwardly smiled for a moment. He had children.

That's when he asked the question that had been bugging him since he learned of his children. "Lorne. How exactly was I able to, create children?"

Doyle waited for the answer, as did Wesley. He was in serious watcher-mode. Fred looked interested. Gunn had not yet returned. Cordy looked ready to sponge up the information. Angel. Well, he looked like he was about to get the answers to open up heavens doors.

Angel was also thinking something else though. If Buffy was dead, then why could he still feel her at times?

Lorne sighed.

........................................................................................................

Gunn and Lily

They were in the large room they had refurbished for the four of them in the homeless shelter. It was nice and big. They had a small setup for the four of them with a kitchen, a weapon/training room, a bedroom with four beds, and another space they used for storage.

The storage was an invisible shield/wall hiding a ton of artifacts they had gathered in Quartoth that they were going to eventually pon off for money and goods. They had done enough to get the shelter going, and to give themselves enough things to be happy in a way with their home.

They were both in the large room that seemed almost empty without Allison and Anne, who Gunn now knew was Buffy.

He remembered in an eerie way that it felt a lot like this when they had fixed it up

_Buffy had lost her twins to a spell that they couldn't combat, and was hopeless, in her own way. She looked haunted to all of them._

_2 weeks later, they were officially a band, and were at a rage half an hour away. They had poured their feelings out through music. Buffy had been hopeful again, but still empty. They had decided that she should go home two weeks after that. She had done so, but kept in touch._

_She had come to meet with them when she heard that Allison had been turned. She was willing to stake her for his closure, but had found Angel there instead, and gotten Gunn to accept him._

_Gunn had never found her real name, or that she was the lady-love Angel had always brooded over, or Cordy had always judged badly_

They comforted each other, and eventually, had admitted their feeling for each other. Lily told him that Buffy had told her to go for it. Gunn had admitted the same thing.

Things got heavier eventually...

............................................................................................................


	6. RS6

Diagon Alley... continued

After they received their wands, they were excited at curious. Their parents didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, Faith would have said that they were in denial of the wand ingredients, and had rationalized it.

Buffy had one of her 'what-the-hell-am-I-talking-about-and-what-do-I-mean' thoughts. Her thought was, 'Just like Sunnyhell, good old' Boca-del-inferno.' They were both puzzled over the thoughts, but let them go into the storage room in their heads. They'd settle that later.

Next, they went to one of the book shops. They got a lot of books that looked interesting to them. Carl and Ame barely glanced at them, knowing how their daughters liked to read things that would probably never be needed.

They shrugged though, and bought the thirty three books of magic, magic history, and other assembled books that Buffy and Faith had acquired from the shelves. They were rich and had plenty of money.

Next, they went to the store with things like candy and tricks. But to the twins, the tricks and fool stuff wasn't very interesting. They saw things though. They were already into things like tricks, and were already planning what to do at the school.

They bought a lot of things there, and only a few things for their 'secret supplies.'

Now their parents wanted them to get a pet or familiar to deliver any letters they might want to in the future.

When they got to the shop though, none of the animals were particularly interesting to them though. They told their parents so, and were about to leave when they felt a pull towards the counter. The pet store owner was pushing a broom at a beautiful flaming golden/red bird.

It was a phoenix.

Both girls gasped. They were standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

When the phoenix saw them, she flew over and landed a little on one of each of the girls' shoulders.

They looked at each other, and then at the shop owner, and asked in unison, "How much?!"

The guy scowled. He wasn't very friendly. He answered a really high price. Someone, a woman, heard him though and scowled back.

"Oh shut up!" It was a red headed woman that looked nice. "The bird is not one of your caged animals." She turned towards the girls. "I saw the bird fly in here on her own free will. She pestered the owner and he has been trying to get rid of her since earlier today. Take her. He's yours. Besides, you can't just sell a phoenix to whoever you want to. They choose their companion... or in this case, companions." She nodded satisfied as she finished her explanation. The manager was shooting her glares. He could have made a lot of money off of selling the bird.

She humphed when she was done speaking.

Buffy and Faith involuntarily ran to her and both gave her a hug. She blushed and smiled down at them. "What are your names?"

"Faith." "Buffy." They said in unison. But she was able to pick them apart.

"Love the names. I'm Molly Weasley." They shook hands. "Are you American?" she asked, noticing the accents.

They shook their heads, and faith explained. "No ma'am. For some reason, me and B never got the English talk. We got this accent, and it hasn't changed."

-[ For some reason, Buffy and Faith had always had the American accent, and don't know why. But just keep it that way. It's one of the things that carried over into this life, like some of their memories, and feelings, and actions. Got it? ]-

'Yeah, we're not Giles-es in tweed.' Buffy and Faith thought together through their link.

Both of them were confused as to where the thought came from, but mentally shrugged it off.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." They said in unison. They did that a lot when talking to other people. She smiled and nodded. And the Winters family turned, and left the shop with the phoenix between them.

They smiled to each other. And nodded with the first name that came to them. The phoenix nodded, liking the name as well.

"You can hang on to Griffin for a while first sis." Buffy said.

............................................................................................................

If you didn't get that, the name of the phoenix is 'Griffin'. It thought it was a brilliant idea.

And no way am I English. Born and raised in Phoenix Arizona thank-you-very-much!


	7. RS7

Buffy and Faith... age 11,

Not on their birthday

Buffy and her younger sister were in their hidden room within their bedroom. They were mixing a string of hair-changing potions for themselves. They already had a few normal ones to give your hair a change to a certain color, and then a couple to different things like tiger stripes or poka-dots, when Buffy finished one she was working on.

It had a three hour wait period, and had to be re-mixed once every hour or so. She smiled happily and made a sound kind of like a laugh, showing her excitement. Faith walked over to her to see what she finished. They liked to surprise each other.

They poured them out into vials, and wrote the ingredients down. Buffy tried her potion out. Faith smiled at what came out of it.

Buffy's hair had just changed into an almost mystical version of rainbow colors that shimmered and blended together. You couldn't exactly tell what color came out of what. It was utterly beautiful.

Buffy laughed at the face faith made. It wasn't quite in awe... more like bewilderment.

"How the heck did you manage that B?" The younger Winters sibling asked.

Buffy grinned evilly. She pointed to the flowers they had made change colors. When Faith looked over at them, she laughed. It was obvious. The flowers were mixed and frozen into a rainbow color. 'B sank two birds with one stone.' Thought Faith.

She had done two different creations in one experiment. "Go B!" Faith said to her sister as they high-fived each other.

That's when two owls appeared in the window to their bedroom.

The girls froze, knowing exactly what they hoped the letters would be.

Then, before they knew it, they were dashing towards the owls with the letters. They slowly walked downstairs with them, and sat down in front of their mother in the kitchen. To Ame, they might have looked gloomy, but as their mother, she could see the wheels in their heads turning.

She saw the letters and realized what it was that was bothering them. Ame sighed and put her hand out. Before she could blink, both letters were in her hand, and the girls were staring at her sweetly, almost afraid at what they would say.

Ame made sure to make the moments worthwhile. Her and her husband had both gone to the school. She was certain that her children would get in as well. Ame and Carl knew that they were keeping some 'abilities' hidden from the world, as well as them.

She smiled. She tried to make it as pitying as she could. She failed though, and neither of the two eleven year olds twitched or moved a muscle unless they needed to blink.

She opened the top one, and read it. Then she opened the second one, and read it. They were almost identical, except for the names.

_Dear Miss Winters._

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Congratulations. On the list below, are the things you will need to get through the school year...._

Ame read through it, and pursed her lips. She actually did a good impression this time, and her daughters looked at her anxious. She sighed again, trying to make herself seem sad or disappointed.

After a minute of staring though, she shoved the acceptance letters in her daughters' faces and laughed, with a smile on her face.

They jumped up and hugged each other. They had wanted to go to Hogwarts since they first heard of it. Although, they still laughed sometimes when they heard the name.

Then they playfully hit their mom on the arm for the wait, and for making them anxious and worried. Then all three of them laughed.

It was going to be an interesting time.

'This year us gonna rule!' both eleven-year-olds thought together through their link. Both were smiling and happy to get their acceptation letters.

They ran back to their rooms with Spike and Dru barking excitedly behind them.

Spike and Dru were both of a rare breed of dogs that had much longer life spans and aged slower.

When they got to their room, they started planning a new string of things to try out at the school. They had a new feeling of higher confidence, and a new edge to plan with.

............................................................................................................

Some weeks later. Diagon Alley.

They couldn't get the smiles off of their faces as they entered the brick-like entrance to Diagon Alley. It was just like before. They had their wands in hand. (They weren't actually in their hands.) And they were back on their way to Gringotts. The gremlins creeped them out though, and they couldn't understand why. Okay, so they were creepy, and they were small and freaky. But they made their skin crawl in a way that bewildered them.

But it wasn't like the death eater had on their birthday. They could tell when one was near now though. It was giving them both the wiggins, but they ignored it. Nothing could scorch their mood away at the moment.

They went to their vault and got two handfuls of money each again. That meant that there was eight handfuls worth. They had enough in the weight-less bags to last them a good long while. And as usual, they could fit anything.

They went to a clothing store to get uniforms first. Both of them wrinkled their noses when they realized that they would have to wear uniforms. They _despised_ uniforms.

Buffy got six different shirts, five pairs of shorts, three skirts, two pants, and six robes. Two were black, one was red, one was blue, and one was purple.

Faith got four skirts, four shorts, two pants, and the same robes as her sister.

They got plenty of socks, and many pairs of shoes. They were 'in' the fashion columns. And they paid as much attention as they could. Plus, they loved shoes.

But they had to get a certain amount of shoes for the school dress code anyway. Buffy almost snarled aloud when she heard the word. Faith did. Ame and Carl were amused. Of course, they hated the uniforms when they went to the school as well. But all of the magical schools required uniforms now-a-days.

Then they got the things that they wanted to wear when they didn't have to be in uniform.

It took them an hour and a half to get all of the clothes together. They went to the bookstore next.

They each got six books each for their upcoming classes. But then they got over twenty books put together for their own uses. It was a lot of money, but they didn't really care about that. They were one of the richest wizarding families in the world. They had a lot more money compared to Bill Gates, and it was spent on small things. It wasn't really a matter for the big stuff, and they were fine with it.

But as they were walking out of the bookstore, a man with whitish hair walked down a staircase. Buffy and Faith were immediately on the defensive as their skin prickled. They imagined themselves throwing invisible daggers at the man. He felt worse then the death eater had when he entered their house years back.

Then they saw a boy their age walking behind him grumbling. It was obvious that he was the elder man's son. But the first thing that came to their mouths came out as well.

"Mini-Spike!" they said. The father didn't seem to notice, but the boy turned towards them, and glared.

"Well, if it isn't a couple of mud bloods." He said sarcastically. He turned towards them, and smiled, trying to seem like a predator.

They almost burst out laughing. He was going to intimidate them? Puh-lease! They were the scariest people/things he would ever meet.

They both smirked at his failed attempt. He pursed his lips, wondering why they weren't bowing down at his feet.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Faith let an eyebrow up. Was he stupid or something?

"Well? Are you, or are you not a muggle?" he almost demanded.

"Why is that any of your business mini-Spike?" Buffy asked, seemingly innocent.

The boy's anger raged at them, and Faith smirked. Buffy rolled her eyes again.

The boy's father called him. "Are you coming Draco?" His father asked. It was in a sarcastic tone, but definitely demanding.

The boy snorted as he turned and went to where his father was, and left the two girls giggling over the meeting.

'Mini-Spike' had come out so naturally to the two girls, it was almost funny. Of course, when they saw the look on the boy- Draco's face, it made it worthwhile.

They quickly packed their things into the bas as they paid, and headed out the door.

They headed to the 'surprise' shops next, and got a bunch of goodies for their trip, and year at Hogwarts. Although, they figured it would only last about the first few weeks of class.

Afterwards, they went to some of the other places, and got many treats to munch on. That included some for Griffin.

Their parents thought that 'Griffin' was an odd name for a female phoenix, but the twins were final in their naming. Griffin had already agreed on it anyway.

They soon returned home with their parents after a nice long shopping spree with only the rest of the night to prepare for their departure to their new school.

Buffy made sure their electronics were enchanted so that they could use it at Hogwarts, while Faith made sure all of their potions and tonics were securely locked into their supplies. They were spelled to be fine, and gravitize towards the bottom of the boxes anyway.

They double checked everything, and then checked again.

............................................................................................................

Thought and NOTE

The Harry-has-to-stay-with-the-Dudleys-because-he-has-to-have-a-blood-relative-near thing doesn't exist. I never got the reason for that anyway. He just has to stay there because the Dudleys are his only blood relatives left, and his God-father is in Azkaban.

............................................................................................................

And back to the fic piece... 

When they were sure everything was loaded, they got their carry-ons together that they wouldn't have to use before they left, and then made sure Griffin was ready to leave soon. They spent a bit with Spike and Dru to get them accustomed to their absence. Buffy had a feeling that they would be missed. Especially by the dogs.

Faith agreed, and thought that their parents deserved some fun without them. That thought caused both of them to put their hands to their heads, and try to replace the scary image place they had both just gone to.

Griffin, sensing their discomfort, almost hooted in a try to get their minds off what they were trying to repress, and on to more important things.

They smiled and went back to goodbyes with their dogs.

..........................................................................................................

The next day, after getting everything together, they made a lat ditch effort to get everything together. Their parents were going to send them their brooms when they arrived. They had them designed especially for them. And they were made out of the same wood their wands were.

Buffy and Faith tried not to think of how much it would cost.

They were both hesitant a moment when the wall to the train was explained, but pulled out of that discomfort to say their goodbyes to their parents. Ame started crying, and Carl held his own tears back.

After some goodbyes though, they finally made their way to the Hogwarts Express. Both were a little awed at the private train. But they put their luggage in the to-be-loaded section, and went off to find a room to converse in and make some friends.

Buffy was wearing her leather jacket, her necklace from the box, and the ring. Faith had the stake hidden in a secret compartment in her own jacket. Both had their lockets above their shirts on.

They took a few peeks in some of the compartments, and finally came into one that just had a boy in it. He had black hair and glasses on. They ignored the scar; it told them who he was.

"Hi. Mind if we sit with?" Buffy asked.

Harry blushed when he saw faith behind the girl who spoke up, and then shrugged to Buffy. They both walked in and took a seat across from him.

Once they got comfortable, another boy stepped in. He had red hair, and his face was a bit dusty.

"Floo?" Buffy asked. Wondering if that's how he had become to look so dirty. He nodded.

"Yeah, I hate to travel that way." He said. The girls nodded.

He stuck his hand out to the girls. "Ron Weasley." He said. They took his hand and shook it. He gave it to Harry, and then he stopped.

His eyes widened when he saw the lightning scar on his forehead. "Whoa." He proclaimed. "You're him aren't you?! Harry Potter?" He asked bewildered. He had apparently forgotten his manners.

Harry blushed under the sudden attention. He then nodded, and Ron tossed his hand into the famous boy's.

The girls rolled their eyes. Yes, they knew who he was. Who didn't? But it didn't matter who you were on the outside; just the in.

The girls smiled politely, not showing that they particularly cared about his history.

Harry was thankful.

They started a small conversation when another girl walked in. She smiled. "'Scuse me. Mind if I sit here? All the other ones are filled." They shrugged, not minding, although Buffy saw Ron blush slightly, and smiled inwardly.

She saw Harry's glasses needed mending, and said "Your spectacled don't look so good." She said. There was no tact in it, and Buffy found herself wondering who it reminded her of.

Faith pointed her wand to it and said the spell to fix them. They snapped back together perfectly, and Harry almost went cross-eyed. Then he smiled. "Thanx," he said to the girls.

The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and sat down beside the girls.

They made the introductions, and then Harry's chocolate frog got away. He got the card of Dumbledore, and they talked about that for a while.

Buffy took out a handful of goodies. Some of the things were evident, but Ron didn't recognize many of them. "What are those" he asked.

The twins smiled mentally, and Buffy held out her hand. "They're Winter Surprises. Would you like some?" she asked, using one of her many good innocent voices and faces.

He took one and got a little concerned as he swallowed it; it tasted like grapefruit. The two girls burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

Buffy put her hand over her mouth to hide her grin as she waited for the effects of the candy. Faith just smirked and got the other two to watch him.

When it happened, it was priceless. Ron's concerned mouth turned into the hugest smile anyone had ever seen. Ron panicked and tried to get the other two to tell him what was going on. But he couldn't do anything about his mouth. Harry stared wide-eyed, and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

Finally, Faith took pity on him. "Don't worry Ron, just give it another two minute or so, and you'll be back to normal."

"Gee, wouldn't that be a shame." A voice spoke from the doorway. "So, to answer my question. Are you guys mud bloods or not?" Draco asked, with two heavy boys behind him.

Ron glared. Hermione put her chin up confidently. Harry just stared at him. He had had an encounter as well earlier with the boy.

The twins however grinned. They acted as if they were offended. "Mini-Spike. Huuuuhh..! How dare you use that type of language in front of ladies."

Draco smirked. "Ladies is it? Well, whatever happened to the two gals I saw the other day?"

Buffy put on an innocent face. "What do you mean? We were talking about the two larger ones behind you."

Ron, who was finally able to use his mouth, held back his laughter. Hermione got upset, but waved it off. Harry was listening intently though.

Draco walked off gloomily and grumpily. He had never realized that Harry had been sitting there.

When Draco was out of range, Ron let his laughter erupt. Harry looked contently at them. Hermione smiled, and then turned to the girls.

"Who's mini-Spike?" she asked.

"It's what we call Malfoy." Faith said. Yes, they had studied about them when they got home the night before. They were prepared. They both gathered that his father was a death eater, and the son was following in his footsteps.

They talked together for the rest of the ride, when Hermione announced that they would be there soon, and the rest of them better get their robes on.


	8. RS8

I am making Dumbledore nice in my story. Many fics make Dumbledore completely different then he is. They say he is conniving, and that Remus and some of the others know him for who he actually is. I think it is a load of shit. He is nice, and comforts even the slayers who have a sense for the unusual.

.......................................................................................

When they got off of the train, their luggage was nowhere to be seen, and they went with Harry when he looked at a very tall man he called 'Hagrid.'

Buffy and Faith studied his height and aura, and decided he could be trusted. They talked as they walked. That's when they saw the carriages.

"What they heck are those?!" they both asked. There were horse-like things pulling the carriages.

Hagrid looked a little surprised at the fact that they could see them. He was about to tell them, when Hermione spoke up.

"What are what?" she asked.

"Those things." They said, pointing to the horse things.

Hagrid spoke up. "Those are thestrals.

Hermione gasped. "Wow. You're only supposed to be able to see those if you've seen death." There was a small silence, as the girls looked at each other.

Some of the kids around them started whispering about who could and could not see them, and who they had seen dead or dying.

"Well, we've never been two to follow the rules." Buffy said. She was a little amused.

A boy they had met on the train had introduced himself as Nevil Longbottom. He was after his frog that had gotten away again. He was always chasing it.

He stopped next to them, and looked at the thestrals. The two girls were the only ones that saw that he could see them, and wondered themselves who he had seen die.

But they shut those thoughts off as soon as someone was caught looking at them. Well, who had they seen die? Nobody they new of. (Yeah, right.)

They came to a lake and got their first good sight of Hogwarts. Many gasps were heard around them, and they didn't make a sound. They both knew it would be big. But their breaths held a little when they realized how big it really was.

"How on earth are we suppost to get to our classrooms in this maze?" they heard someone ask. They mentally nodded at the question. It was a good one in their minds.

Ron and Harry pulled up to a boat with Hagrid. Hermione, Faith, and Buffy shared another nearby. Some of the boats around them slowly tipped to the sides as some of the troublemakers urged them on.

They heard a splash, and turned to see that one of the boats had started to tip. They were surprised to see that Harry had almost gone over, but with some quick thinking,

Hermione used a small spell to make a ripple in the water to hold the boat up.

Harry's face was red when he sat down again. He had gotten to looking at the castle. He had never been in immense building such as that. Neither had any of the others.

It only took a few minutes for the bots to start reaching the end of the lake, and the lights illuminated bigger areas of the area. They collected their things and watched as the boats magically floated away into the forest.

Some of the kids shivered as they saw the forest. But Buffy looked as intrigued as did her twin sister.

Hagrid toured them to some large staircases, where they stepped in front of two adults, who introduced themselves as Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster.

Buffy took one look at her and knew that she would not be particularly nice. Albus however comforted her, as well as unnerved her.

Faith agreed. Minerva McGonagall started to introduce the basic rules before stepping away to go down the corridor, when Nevil started heading to the front. He was on his knees, after his frog again.

That's when Harry looked down at him and his bangs moved over, showing his scar.

Draco stepped forward. "So. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There were gasps of recognition that went through the crowd, and McGonagall took a look at the black-haired first year.

There was a small conversation (I wont write down what was in the movie. I don't exactly remember it all. Actually, I don't remember most of it.) Draco sneered at Ron.

He was surprised to see the two twins from earlier step forward, on their friends' behalf. He scowled and went back to the middle of the crowd when Dumbledore motioned them forward.

Buffy was the only one to see his eyes twinkling. He was amused. She quickly filled Faith in about it.

They were taken to a hall with many other students. They were all quiet, and looked up at them.

All of the incoming first years were stood in the middle row across from the really big hall doors. They watched in amazement as ghosts and candles floated throughout the room.

Buffy looked on as Ron and Hermione started up a small conversation with 'Nearly Headless Nick.'

"Nearly headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Hermione, the brain asked.

"Like this." He said, as he gripped his own head, and pulled it to the side of his floating body. His eyes turned to a dark shade of red for the moment, as the oldness of blood seeped through him, even in his ghostly shape.

Many gasps of disturbing murmurs went through a few around them as they heard that. Buffy and Faith were not affected though.

Then, all of a sudden, everyone's gazes were on a warn down old hat on a stool in the middle of the teacher's platform.

'I can already tell you, I have nothing that will go with that.' Buffy punned to her sister. The younger Winters snorted softly to herself with a crooked grin.

But their battering was interrupted by something else.

The Hat sung:

"_"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"   
(Rowling, Goblet of Fire pp.176-177)_

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in _**_Gryffindor_**_  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;__  
__You might belong in _**_Hufflepuff_**_  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old _**_Ravenclaw_**_  
__If you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in _**_Slytherin_**_  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means__  
__To achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I am not sure which of the songs is the one that is for the beginning of the choosing ceremony, so I will just use both of them...

.....................................................................................................................

Everyone was staring, the first years especially. The hat had just sung.

But a couple of people, like Hermione, Buffy, and Faith were already aware that it would. But it was still shocking.

That's when the students all burst into shouts and applause. The teachers ere politely clapping at the 'concert' show.

The first years were gathered in front of it, and slowly, one-by-one, they were called up, and their house was shouted.

(I will just call a few of them to the hat, so just pretend that everyone was called in ABC order. I will only do a few of them-and some of the main characters.)

"Hermione Granger! (I am making up what the hat says.) The girl went and sat on the stool, as Professor Dumbledore lowered the hat down onto her head.

'Hmmm. Yes. Intelligence. You seek knowledge. Don't believe everything you read. You are sly at times, but you do not belong to Slytherin. You are sharp witted and brave. Hmm. Yes, I know just where to put you.' "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out.

The golden-red table applauded, and Hermione took a seat there.

"Draco Malfoy!" The mini-Spike sat on the stool as well. 'Yes, you are sly, and jealousy is in your past, present, and future.' The hat went on for a few more moments before shouting out, "Slytherin."

"Harry Potter!" A silence filled the room for a minute before Harry stepped forward. The hat was lowered. 'Hmm. Brave, courageous. You have an urge to prove your self.'

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin..." Harry repeated in wish form to himself and the hat.

'You would do well in Slytherin. Not Slytherin eh? Oh, well,' "Gryffindor!" was shouted, and Harry smiled to himself. Applause was in full bloom, and Harry took a seat near Hermione.

"Faith Winters!" Faith got to the stool quickly. 'Yes. You have many secrets, many that you aren't even aware of. You are close to your sister, strong-the both of you. Being Chosen was sometimes a good thing for you until you turned, but you're back and good as new now.'

Faith couldn't understand a thing the hat was saying. Chosen? Chosen what? Chosen for what?

'You will do well in any of the houses, do you have a preference?' the hat asked.

Faith was a little surprised that she would get any say in the matter. 'Gryffindor, please.' The hat made a shoo-ing gesture before shouting out, "Gryffindor!" Faith smiled and took a seat near Harry, Nevil and Hermione. She smiled at her blonde sister, knowing she would be called next.

"Buffy S-Winters!" The hat shouted for her to come up. She was a bit confused at the S in the beginning of her last name, but sat on the stool.

But Dumbledore never got the chance to lower fully on her head, before it shouted out "Gryffindor." She sighed out, glad, but a bit weirded out that it hadn't gone through anything of hers like it had Faith's. She decided to ignore it though, and took a seat directly next to her twin sister, as the table clapped for her.

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted the hat. The red-head (of course he's a red-head, his whole family is.) Ron sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head.

'Another Weasley? Where am I going to put all of you?' It asked sarcastically. Ron blushed for his family. 'I know just where to put you.' "Gryffindor!" was yelled out.

When the sorting hat deal was finished, Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to welcome all first years to Hogwarts, and all returning students, for another wonderful year.

"First off, I am headmaster, but you may call me Professor Dumbledore...." He jabbered on some more.

"The Forbidden forest is exactly that- Forbidden. No one is allowed in unless you had circumstances given out by one of the professors or myself. Or Hagrid, or . (the evil scrawny looking guy with the cat. I can't remember his name of course.)

Then Professor Dumbledore introduced all of the professors and staff.

When he was done with his speech, he raised his hands, still having everyone's full attention. "There is only one thing left to say." Buffy thought he sounded like an old movie guy.

"Scooby Doo." Many of the students who knew what he was talking about laughed in amusement. But the two twin sisters kind of shivered. It rang a bell, and Buffy found herself missing something. As did Faith, but neither knew what it was.

The food appeared, and it took everyone's attention. Buffy and Faith had soon forgotten about the shivers, and picked at the delicious sweets that came up out of the table by magic.

Ron groaned when he discovered what they were talking about with his brothers. They were talking about the future's 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.' (I think that's how you spell/say it.)

He heard some disturbing words over the load conversation like 'blowing up', and 'a change of color', as well as 'a little fun.' He knew what that meant.

He had ignored the signs that he had pieced together. They had tricked him into trying the candy which made his mouth form a smile. It was one of the things put under 'Practical Jokes. By the Weasley Twins.' He had an imaginary book in his mind about some of the things he had been suffering through at home by his older brothers' tricks and so called 'accomplishments.'

Although, he had to admit that it would make a lot of money. And now, it wasn't just his brothers that were torturing him with their experiments.

He bent over to Harry, and explained his two brothers' behavior. When he groaned after explaining, Harry laughed amused, and Hermione got into the conversation.

Ron was kind of bugged about her, but soon ignored it, and told it again.

Hermione became intrigued, and bumped into the conversation between the pair of twins. It made Ron roll his eyes, and Harry shrug.

Buffy and Faith were talking excitedly to the two Weasleys, Bill and George across the table from them. They had been planning to set up a store with gag gifts and goodies since they started at Hogwarts.

They were in the middle of a heated argument. Bill and George were saying that they couldn't possibly think up that many things until the two girls came up with an instant conclusion of how to solve this.

Hermione seemed to get what they were getting at. Buffy and Faith looked at each other for a moment in silent communication.

All three girls looked towards where Harry was sitting. George and Bill followed their gazes.

"Hey, Ron." When Ron looked at them, he knew what he wanted. He blushed and tried to hide behind his little amount of invisible oxygen.

Harry smiled.

"Why don't you tell your two big oafs of brothers what we thought up." Buffy suggested.

He blushed deeper, and Nevil started watching. He had heard that something had gone on in their before he walked in looking for his frog.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything, so George spoke up first.

"Lil bro." "Did you get scammed into something-" "-Not by us?" they asked, sounding offended.

Hermione grinned, and spoke up when the younger Weasley said nothing. "Oh yeah..." and she told the small tale of when he took the 'harmless' candy, and even continued to where the Draco encounter took off.

From the start of the small explanation, half of the Gryffindor table was paying attention. The golden-red table burst out laughing by the time she said '5-minute smile.'

The whole table was listening by then, and they all were turning blue with lack of oxygen when she told them of how Malfoy was punned out by two girls he thought meaningless.

By the look on Ron's face, he knew that he would never get over it. Nevertheless, he was trying to hold back his grin. He failed though. When Faith noticed, she pointed, and man of them looked over at him.

"Look! It's almost as big without the candy!" Buffy and Faith said at the same time.

Ron was almost purple, and finally he blushed red when he burst out laughing with the rest of the Gryffindor students.

They settled down though, and continued eating, when Buffy and Faith forced them into a decision.

F: "Split evenly." B: "50/50 between twins." F: "25%-" B: "-each."

Between laughs and ideas, the twin Weasleys finally agreed.

They thought about it together. **Winters Wizarding Wonders. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.** They couldn't decide on a name, and then they thought up something from Hermione's point of view.

'**W to the 6. Professional Gag-gifts galore.'**

They finally agreed over the name. They were full by then, and Dumbledore made everyone stop eating, and be lead to their dorms...

...................................................................................................................................

I am taking votes for the relationships. : Buffy/Angel. Duh! Hermione/Ron or Harry. Faith/Harry or Ron.

I'm thinking of putting Faith with Ron though so that the Weasleys and Winters will be related.

(Ginny is cool but I don't really like her with Harry for some odd reason. I think it's the I'm-dating-my-best-friend's-sister thing.)

DUHs:

Buffy/Angel

Gunn/Lily or Anne. (whatever you wanna know her by.)

Fred/Wesley

Cordy/Doyle

Willow/Tara. (She didn't die.)

Xander/Anya

Spike/no one

(Did I forget anyone important?)

I am going to make Buffy and faith really good, but not show themselves being really good. Secrets and all...

Their slayer powers aren't there right now; they're in the memories. But they have little extra abilities, like feeling the beings and stuff. They get glimpses of their abilities like they do memories that sneak up on them. And yes, they do have dreams still; they just haven't had any time to get them exactly. Although, they do get memories that've been repressed in their dreams sometimes.


	9. RS9

The students went to their house common rooms and then up to their beds. Buffy and Faith were surprised and delighted that they got to share one of the separate rooms with Hermione. They had more room then most of the others.

Buffy introduced Griffin to an excited Hermione, while Faith answered the girl's questions about her. The twins were unsuspecting of the fact that Dumbledore has a phoenix as well. Hermione let them know it.

They took a few moments to daydream and think about the what-ifs for being able to see both of the phoenixes together, but soon swept away those thoughts. It was very unlikely, and they had to unpack.

Buffy took the bed closest to the window, while Hermione took the bed nearest to the door. She was surprised to find that the two twins often slept on the same bed still. They told her the truth. Neither of them had felt safe when they slept not knowing the other was feet away. So they put their beds together near the window, and decided to make it like a large queen bed.

They talked while they unpacked, and even tried to convince Hermione to push her own bed up to theirs if she needed to.

She smiled and told them that she would be fine.

Fai (B's nickname for her) told her that if she was ever spooked or afraid, to curl up next to them if she needed, Hermione would be welcomed. That made the girl blush.

She thanked them.

They talked about anything while they unpacked. When Buffy and Faith added another room to theirs', Hermione was a little startled. She asked them how they did it, but didn't get an answer she wanted.

"It's our own little recipe." Buffy said. "Since we were six, we started doing things like this for our own benefit and protection."

"Why would you need to be protected?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know, but we have always had this need for certain safety things, and it did come in handy once." Faith said.

Hermione had stopped for a minute. "When did you need a safety room?" she asked.

"Once, we got a package in the mail, and we got some old things that we knew were ours, but not where we got them. We opened it, and took the stuff. But two hours later, the door was illegally opened, and a death eater was poking' its head through." Buffy said.

Faith continued, "So we got our parents into our secret room, which they had no idea about, and we hid there while the cloaked wizard went through the box we got in the mail. Then he went in our room and got one of our potions. But he couldn't see the room or the doorway we were in."

"It's safe to say that it wasn't detected. And mom and dad didn't give us any grief about the room." Faith said.

"Yeah, but they might have bottled it away like some people do." Buffy said to herself, but Faith and Hermione heard it too.

At Hermione's odd look, Faith told her, "It's a defense mechanism. Kids don't really have it as bad, but most people do it at least once in their lifetime. When you see something you can't explain, you'll just make up some excuse, even if it can't be true, and you know it."

"Like, if someone sees a dragon in the sky, they'll say it was a float, or there imagination." Buffy finished.

Hermione took the new information in stride. She always did, and that gave her a brief knowledge on what was going on.

Griffin went over to Hermione and sat on her shoulder. 'Mione was a bit startled, and when she looked at Griffin, unsure of what she wanted, Buffy laughed, and Faith smiled.

"What does she want?" Hermione asked.

"She probably is just striking her protection."

"Yeah, she is really protective. Once, me and Fai were walking down the road to the store to get some ice cream, and this drunken bum jumps out at us. We shrieked because we didn't see him there, and next thing we know, Griffin is swooping down and pecking his head." Buffy made a small giggle at that.

"Yeah, but I think she just pecked at him not to show the wizarding world stuff." Faith said with a smile. "Although, he was drunk enough that he probably wouldn't have believed it anyways."

They talked some more, and learned that Hermione went to a public muggle school for her first four years, until she was accepted here. "My parents were excited, neither of them had magic, although both of their families were known to have some. But I got plenty. I couldn't wait to get here and start school."

Buffy gave her a look, and Faith continued doing what she was doing.

Hermione gave the blonde a look of her own. "What?"

"You actually like school?" she asked.

"Well, yes." She replied. Faith heard this and spit out her candy.

"How can you like school?" she asked, looking at her sharply, but not mean.

"Well, I don't exactly like school, but I love to learn new things." Hermione said.

"Well, then you need to learn the difference. You like to learn, not be taught." Buffy told her.

"Uh huh." There was a pause and Faith was heard mumbling in between the movements and sound coming from the things going in places. "How can you like school?" she was asking herself.

"Just because you're good at it, doesn't mean you have to like it." Buffy told her.

Buffy then dragged a small TV out of her bag. Hermione stared at it, wondering how she fit it. Then the wizardry hit her, and she made sure that she didn't take her hand to hit her forehead in the space that she knew was pretty much a 'duh.;"

"You do know that you can't work electronics in Hogwarts right?" she asked, a little amused.

Faith shrugged, and Buffy put the television on a table across from their bed, and said "Yeah, we know, but we're also really creative."

"We have our own little inventions." Faith told her matter of factly.

Hermione was interested now. She didn't really like that she couldn't use things like that at the school. It was one of the reasons she was looking forward to going home over the break. "How?" she asked.

"Simple," Buffy remarked, "We created a little something so the magic doesn't affect the TV, and our other goodies."

"But if you like levitate a brick over it" "And drop it" "Then it will affect it."

"Brilliant! Because it isn't magic that is breaking it but the force of gravity!" she exclaimed.

Both twins smiled as they saw Hermione was ready to jump up and down the walls with the revelation.

"Hey 'Mione, do you wanna have your bed a little over here so you can see the TV as well?" Faith asked.

Hermione looked at the assortment of things and shrugged. "Why not."

Hermione went to try to move the bed, but Buffy beat her to it. She said an incantation, and the bed moved about a foot off the ground. It stopped in the middle of the room, and Hermione directed it to where it was comfortable.

They took a look around the room, when Buffy had a burst of inspiration. "Hey Faith, do you wanna move the room?" she asked her sister.

"Huh?" Faith asked, not quite sure of what she meant, but when she looked where Buffy was looking, she knew what was up. "Good idea."

Hermione, who was a bit confused, looked at the door as well. "What do you guys mean?" she asked.

Faith smiled, and explained. "B brought up the point that if we put the secret doorway behind the other door, and someone sneaks in or something, then they won't think to look there.

Hermione grinned. It really was a good idea. She got them to let her do it, and she pulled it off. She grinned happily when that was done.

The last of the unpacking was being done. Red headed brunette-ish witch was again surprised when both of the twins took out guitars.

"You can play?" she asked.

Buffy blushed, and Faith nodded.

"Can you play something for me?" she asked.

B and Fai looked at each other in silent communication, and picked a song.

"Sure 'Mione." Faith said.

Faith sat in a chair across from one of her desks, and transmogrified it into a small drum set. "B sings better then me-"

"Not aw." Buffy said. "We both sing well, it's just a little different.

Faith rolled her eyes, she didn't agree. "Anyways, B is the singer, and a better guitarist, while I am more for the drums. But we can both play the same. It's our twin thing."

Hermione didn't catch the 'our twin thing' exactly, and waited for them to start.

And they sang.

[Anything that they sing is written by them okay. Ignore whose music it is, just pretend it's theirs...]

(Michelle Branch's: Everywhere)

"_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone _

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone _

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"_

Hermione was entranced. Their beats hit each other perfectly, and the notes they used drew her attention in. And they sang beautifully. She was amazed. She didn't think she had heard better music in all of her life.

When it hit her that they were finished, she saw they were blushing. She did as well, knowing they were waiting for some kind of reaction.

She blinked. "Woah." She almost whispered.

"Where do you get your material?" she asked, mystified.

They shrugged. "I don't know. It just comes to us sometimes. We have a lot more songs, but we just picked that one up." Buffy said.

"You like?" Faith asked. Hermione nodded her head rapidly, trying to form words.

"You should like, make some kind of club and like use your music as a perk." Hermione joked.

Buffy and Faith both laughed.

They put their guitars in their hidden room, and put there other stuff in their as well. Hermione finished not long before they did, and they sat down on the double bed, and watched TV while talking.

They were best friends before the night was over, and Griffin accepted all three.

Faith was the first to fall asleep, and Hermione was next. Buffy made sure Griffin's food and water were filled before going to sleep next to sleep...

............................................................................................................

Ron and Harry got a larger dorm with a bunch of other Gryffindor boys. They took the two beds next to the window. Harry's owl Hedwig took her own post near the window, and went to sleep while the boys all unpacked.

Harry and Ron chatted about things for a while. Harry was interested in his friend's large family since he was alone as far as he was concerned.

He didn't count the Dursleys as actual family. They were more like his illegal, yet legal jailers.

They talked about stuff, and Harry found himself spilling about the Dursleys. Ron was a little shocked, but comforted him with stories of his brothers, and being the youngest boy. It cheered the dark haired boy up a little, and they soon became friends.

"Harry, what do you think about the girls?" Ron asked.

He shrugged, and decided to be straight with it. "I like the smart one. Hermione." He said.

They both blushed, and Ron said, "I like the younger twin, Faith." They talked about their crushes, and joked about getting a guy for Buffy.

Before long though, they were tired, and went to sleep for the first time at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Little did they know, that their lives, as well as the school, and many of the other students' lives, would never be the same. They were changing many things with destiny.

............................................................................................................

"You got them with love. That is simply how you got the kids out of it." Lorne said.

The room was quiet; too much had gone on tonight to do anything.

Cordy was a little weirded. It didn't quite make sense with what she was being told. "Angel got Buffy knocked up with loving her?" No tact as usual.

(Where does Xander pick these tactless straight forward women?)

Lorne nodded again. Angel simply blinked. He wasn't expecting that. Actually, he wasn't expecting anything that happened that night.

Doyle was the one who spoke up. "Angel, man, I simply don't know what to do."

Lorne picked something up, and spoke up. "Angelcakes, something big is going down. And it's not the something that our little slayers were killed by."

"Slayers?" Angel asked. He wasn't here to hear the news Wesley gave.

"The phone call we got before you went upstairs was the woman's prison. Faith was found murdered in one of the visitor rooms. They can't identify who it was that killed her. Or how she died, just that she did, and she wasn't in anyway sick." Fred said.

"Magic." Lorne said.

The bottle of half full Irish liquor in his hand was not one of his favorites, but the life he just uncovered called for something. "It's the way Buffy died. Some wizard used an illegal curse on her. The same probably happened with Faith."

"W-Wi-Wizard?" asked Fred.

Lorne sighed. This was going to be a long explanation.

"A long time ago, there were wizards in our world, but prejudice and things like that pushed them apart, so four wizards combined their magic, and made a separate world for wizards. They have their own laws, and land, and government. They use wands to get the magic out of themselves. They're different then Wiccas, but they have some things the same." He took a swig.

Fred wanted more information on this world, as did Wesley. He knew about the wizarding world, most watchers did. But he only knew basics. Wand magic was separated into their own communities, and the Ministry of Magic had contacts within the Council.

They had laws together, the main one being that slayers could not learn wanded magic; He thought that was one of the dumbest things he had ever heard of before he even came to Sunnydale. "Why would Wizards kill slayers though? It doesn't make sense." He said.

Everyone looked at him. "I dunno Wes, but it's something important."

"What do you mean Wes?" Angel asked.

"Wizards do not go around killing people unless they interrupt something. But that's only a certain Wizard's people. The Ministry has laws against it. But one of the greater laws is that slayers cannot be witches. Personally, I think it is ridiculous, but it has stood there since the Wizards created their own community."

"Why would they make that law?" Cordy asked.

"She would be privy to two different governments. They work together and, I strain to say, share, but they would be fighting for her constantly. The council would most likely have any slayer killed if she had witch blood in her." He told them.

There was a silence. "I hate them the more I hear of them." Doyle said. Everyone was thinking that same basic thing.

Lorne got back on track. "Anyway Angelcakes, you should call Sunnydale, see what's happening, and I am going to go track down Gunn." He said as he left.

............................................................................................................

**thugalet**: Thanks for the info. I am never good with names. I don't read the books, so I get all the HP world info I know off of other fics, which isn't very comforting; I know. I agree with you, and am going to make it Ron/Faith and Harry/Hermione.

**Anna**: I am not fully aware of what I am doing, but I want them to get them sent to Quartoth by Voldemort's people. I am even thinking about blowing up Hogwarts for a very small period of time. But I am not sure.

**Meghan**: As far as I am concerned, I want them to remember their lives at Quartoth, and get them there to stop the apocalypse. I am most likely going to have Voldemort and the First team up, but I might do a double apocalypse thingy, where they stop the first, and then go to Hogwarts to stop Voldemort.

**LizaGirl**: Yes, I like my big block of chapters as well, but I don't know if I will have time to do them, I am on my third week of school tomorrow. But I'll do my best to get chapters out soon.

**Sorrow1**: I am sorry (Sorrow, get it? lol) but I have finally decided on the pairings of those three girls. BA (DUH!), H/H, and R/F. I know I can't really see them together either, but I guess Ron wants a 'bad girl.' I think Harry and Hermione are a pretty okay match though.

Yes, Spuffy ness is nasty. Gross, nightmares are made of that.

Oh. Griffin makes a lot of noises, when I said hooted, I meant hooted, like when guys do it at concerts. But I totally understand how you got that impression. So I'll ask you this, what noises to phoenixes make?

**Kiara Black: **Thanx. I think I am being creative as well. Although, it's kind of surprising that I am keeping it up SHIT! I think I just jinxed myself!

**WW **: Thanx for the review. I like it too. Oh yeah, that is one of the ideas that I am planning. 'Puppy face.' Get it?

NOTES: I have been thinking of making Buffy and Faith go to potions, and Snape does something mean to one of them, and Buffy makes him regret it or something by using her secret weapon. The innocent puppy face that no one, not even Giles can beat. lol

I am a devoted B/A fan. Spuffy-ness and AC action is what nightmares are made of. Get it? Nightmares?

I think that is going to be one of my Challenges. Have Freddy come to the hellmouth, and start killing people in their nightmares, and he could be bugging Buffy with Angel's death and stuff, and making her go to Spike!!! What do you think???

Thanx for the reviews everyone, the more I get, the more I will be urged to put out more chapters. And I already think that this will be about twenty chapters, but It might go shorter or longer depending on how long I will be able to get out of my head and onto 'paper'. (computerized Microsoft word I mean.)


	10. RS10 Scoobies rewritten

Note:

Spike had not returned with the information from the church place he went to, and Andrew did not go with him.

First Day:

Buffy, Faith, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Nevil had Potions together in 2nd period. Buffy and Faith seemed to be the only ones not fearing it. But they didn't care for Snape. But they had it figured out, if something went wrong. Buffy thought that the 'if' seemed to be a 'most likely.'

They had separate first hours. But the two sisters had the same classes, same hours. They went to divinations first. This was an interesting period already. She talked about seeing things, which a few kids giggled at, but Faith and Buffy were pretty interested in it.

She started them off with a treat for the first day. She would read their tea leaves.

Buffy didn't know why she was a little hesitant about it, but she felt that her sister was as well.

They were handed glasses, and instant-tea. And it was instantaneous. Professor Trelawney went around and read a few people's, She made some people smile, and others frown.

But when she got to Harry, she took a look. She asked Harry, "What does that look like to you?" and she pointed to a screwy line of leaves in his tea.

He turned the cup to the side before replying, "I think it looks like a lightning bolt."

The professor silently shrieked, and moved on after saying to Harry, "You have a great battle in your future. Watch out for the rain." She left him confused.

When she got to Faith, she looked it. She took a glance at her cup, and saw a sribbly line in the shape of a knife. She grumbled a little to herself about darkness and reclaiming some family or something. Then she turned to her and said "You have darkness I your past and future you are not aware of. Watch your back, and look out for your loved ones." The professor looked mighty pale.

Then she turned to Buffy, and prepared to read the blonde's leaves. The teacher went pale before replying, "death doesn't stop you child..." then she turned the cup to the other side, and fainted.

The class was looking at the floor where the professor landed. Buffy blinked, and said, "I didn't do it..."

Well, it was certainly an interesting class.

When they got to potions class, most of the school was talking about what had gone on in there. There were tons of rumors circling already. Buffy met up with her friends and housemates, and prepared to enter the classroom.

They stepped in, and many jumped when they saw that professor Snape was sneering at them. Faith thought she was going to combust as she held back her laughter at his attempt to bug her or her sister.

Buffy had been prepared to hold her eyes still, but still fought the urge to roll her eyes. Harry however, just sat down and made sure not to look at Severus unless it was called for specifically, or he was in the middle of teaching.

Ron and Hermione went to their seats, while Nevil gulped, and desperately tried to sit as far back in class as possible.

He asked some basic questions, and took twenty points from Gryffindor for getting some answer wrong. When he called on Buffy though, he asked a question that he didn't know anyone else would know about. "What is one of the ingredients to re-en-soul someone or something?"

He looked directly at Buffy, and tried to get her to jump or something when he called, "Miss Winters." Both girls looked up though, and he directly looked at Buffy. That was their cue to say who it was.

Buffy answer with, "Orb of Thesullah." Buffy had no idea where she got the idea, but she had it.

Snape was greatly surprised, as was many other students. Hermione had not even known it.

"Where did you get that?"Faith asked through their link. Buffy mentally shrugged through the link.

"It was one of those spur-of-the-moment things."she stated simply.

Snape was sneering at her now. He hadn't expected anyone to know that. He looked at her, expecting her to back up in terror or something. Instead, she looked at him as if he was any other teacher. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, I find I remember things I would never have known before sometimes."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the answer."

The rest of the class went as usual, and Snape avoided the twins. The ten points were quickly taken away though as the house was questioned.

As soon as the news flooded the school that a Gryffindor had actually gotten points out of Snape, Buffy was a star. Gryffindor was constantly brushing passed her, trying to get to know how to do it, and how she managed.

Faith got her sister out of the spotlight though, when they went to classes.

Nothing else really exciting happened that day. But Buffy found she was getting a headache by the time dinner rolled around. Snape had given her points, and Trelawney had fainted in front of her tea leaves.

Buffy and Faith both found that their favorite class was DADA. They were both surprisingly good. The professor complimented them. Apparently, they were uncommonly agile, graceful, and he was grateful that he had some students who paid attention.

The paparazzi were itching for details at every turn. Buffy was forced to take one of the twins' potions to relieve the headache.

When they retired to their rooms, Buffy and Faith started tutoring Hermione on the finer points of potions. Not that the other girl needed help, but they wanted her to be ready if Snape questioned her about something that she didn't know.

Harry and Ron were not liking many of their classes. But they hated Potions with a passion because of the professor being Snape. Harry didn't think that he would be able to get very far because of him.

They met up with the girls for dinner, and talked about Buffy's strange classes. Faith told them to knock t off. Her sister had a headache.

They said their 'sorrys', and talked about other things that were interesting them. Harry was wondering about Quidditch, as was Buffy and Faith. Ron knew a lot about it, seeing as how his brothers were on the team, and he was into it as well.

Hermione seemed to be the only one of the five of them that wasn't into the game.

When she told them this, Ron had a fit, but Harry quickly settled him down. Faith got them to talk about something other then sports, ad the subject quickly changed to Hogsmade.

(How do you spell that?)

Buffy and faith were already asking permission. Hermione reminded herself to send out her permission slip, and Ron had already gotten his back, knowing that it would be asked of them.

Even though they had found that Harry had only known about Hogwarts for a few days now, they were still left shocked that he didn't know about it.

They decided to go to ask Dumbledore about it.

But dinner was almost over by then, and they didn't have the time.

Sunnydale, California. The day of Buffy's and faith's deaths.

The potentials had set out in three different groups. Xander and Anya took some of them to go for food. Giles and Andrew had taken some of them to the hospital to get supplies. Dawn and Willow had taken a few more of them to the mall for a little while. They needed a break after the other night.

Giles was still feeling guilty for pushing her out of the house, and basically telling her that it was her fault that Xander lost an eye, and a couple of the potentials died. All of the others that had been in the scooby gang at any time were feeling the same way.

Willow had stopped the relationship before it even got there with Kennedy. She was starting to see that the young potential was just power-hungry in a way, and thought Buffy was the almighty power hungry person.

Kennedy didn't see that she was just as stressed as the rest of them.

Giles had gone with Andrew to get supplies because he did not want to have to go through watching girls talk about clothes and flaunt them around again. He had gone through it a lot when Buffy was his slayer in her high school years.

He would do it again with her, but he did not wish to see a bunch of girls, some of which were mean and power hungry like Kennedy, flaunt them around in a way that would make Buffy seem unfitted.

He had forced Andrew to come with him, knowing that the annoying boy would have gotten things stuck in her head about it.

He took the Asian potential and a few others with him.

Willow and Dawn made sure to get something comfortable and expensive. Everything was basically free at the moment, and the racks were being over run by excited girls.

Dawn was kind of miffed that Buffy didn't come with them. It had been her idea to go have some fun while it was still light out, and she wanted to stay home.

She went back to trying on clothes as she pushed those thoughts away.

Anya and Xander grabbed a few of the carts to load things in. They still had a some power for appliances and things, so they got the iced things as well.

Xander made sure to grab a bunch of Buffy's favorite ice cream (Fudge-mint-chocolate-chip-cookie-dough.) He was still feeling guilty, and knew he should.

Half an hour or so later, the two of them and three of the potentials had carts that were full. Xander sighed. It wouldn't be as bad if the things were being restocked, but they were beginning to run out of certain things. And the milk would go bad within a week.

He heard a gasp, and looked over at one of the girls.

She had punched one of the aisle cabinets over....

Xander sighed, and held back a bulge in his throat. That had to mean that Faith was killed. He didn't even get it through his head that it might have been Buffy.

At least the girl who had just gotten Called was worthy, smart, and an actual good person.

He sighed again, and got everybody to stop. It was time to go to the house and tell everyone the news. He didn't want to think of how Buffy would take it. He knew that she would beat herself up about leaving her there. Not that she could have done much besides breaking her out...

Giles was loading a cart he had gotten from the grocery store when his cell rang. He picked it up out of his pocket and answered.

It was one of his contacts.

Someone had found a slayer. Giles closed his eyes, thinking that Faith had been killed. But he was then told that she had been a slayer for about three months now.

He didn't know what to say. To his knowledge, none of the slayers had been killed, and Faith was still in prison.

Then he remembered the blood on Buffy's shirt when he saw the house after they had gotten Willow back. One of her shirts had been ruined with blood.

He put two-and two together, and let out a strangled sigh. His surrogate daughter had died again. And apparently Willow had kept her from getting her peace back.

He thanked the man, and was told that the girl was on her way already.

He wondered about her second death through the portal.

His question was answered when another of his contacts, a woman, had phoned him and told him that a slayer here had been fighting for a year and a half.

That explained that. He thanked the woman, who was one of the few living watchers left, and was told she was going to come with her charge to the hellmouth.

He talked with her for a few minutes, when he hung up. He collected some more supplies before deciding that his collection was adequate for now.

Willow and Dawn were happily browsing, when someone called for them. "Willow!"

They raced towards the voice, and found a rack of clothes was now just a pile on the ground. The metal had been separated, and the potential had been chosen.

Dawn gasped, and Willow sighed. None of them thought about Buffy dying. They all had unconsciously picked out the-slayer-that-was-not-Buffy's death.

Willow told them to grab what they had now. If anything they had not tried on didn't fit, then they could use it as a rag.

They had to go back to the house now, to tell Buffy of the other slayer's death.

Another had been chosen.

Dawn and her group were the first ones to return the Summers Obad. She opened the door and walked in, leaving the front door open for the people behind her.

"Buffy." She called. There was no answer. The only noise in the house was the television; and it was low in volume.

"Buffy?" she called again, wondering if her sister might have gone outside to train alone.

She sat her bag down on the chair, and went in search of her sister.

She looked in the bathroom. No Buffy. She looked into the dining room. No Buffy.

She opened the door to the kitchen, and stopped. Dead in her tracks.

Buffy Summers's body was on the floor in front of an opened door. Dawn didn't even get the impression that her sister's body was slowly becoming invisible. It was her body.

As she slid down to the floor next to the door, and against the cabinet, she couldn't breathe.

Buffy was dead... again.

Someone called for her, but she did not answer.

A few moments later, Xander's and Giles's groups returned.

Dawn said nothing.

Guilt set in for the second time in Dawn's life over her sister's many deaths.

A few hours later, all of the scoobies had tears in their eyes, and the potentials were worried.

Giles had informed them that two slayers had been found. They all found that there were now four different slayers.

But all the original scoobies could think of was how things had ended the other day. They had thrown their best friend, surrogate daughter, friend, leader, mutual sisterly person out the door. Of her own home.

There was a lot of guilt going around. Spike returned that night, and was given the news of Buffy's death, and broke down after leaving the house to grieve. He was shocked and appalled at what had happened since he left. But the slayer was dead again, and his heart hurt with the knowledge.

Willow found traces of magic in and around her. It had killed her.

But what was most confusing, was what was happening to the body. It was barely seeable anymore. It was simply disappearing.

Nobody would touch her to find out if she was disappearing, or simply becoming invisible.

An hour or so later, Giles got a call that another slayer had been found. She has only been a slayer for a few months. But she knew the slayer before her. And that girl had been the slayer for four and a half years.

Giles was really confused, and hoped that this was all just a dream. He wished that it was still 1999.

The scoobies would still be in high school, and Jenny and Him were still together. Angel and Buffy had not gone to the next step yet, and they were happy. He could watch them, as they were; and Xander was alone, as was Cordy. Willow would still be falling for Oz at the time. And Buffy was happy. And she was alive. She had finally gotten over her first death

But he knew it would not come true. He soon left to one of the rooms, broke down and cried for his daughter that he had betrayed and left alone.

The words hit him like a brick when he was crying. She had said them to him the night Jenny had died, and he had gone to kill Angelus in a fit of passion.

"What- are you trying to get yourself killed!?" she had screamed. Then she had broken down in front of him and ran into his arms. "You can't leave me alone. I can't do this without you."

But in the end, he had left her alone after all.

**Answering Reviews....**

**PS**.... I hope you like this. I finally got to the part where the scoobies find the body.

Buffy's deaths...

**1**- Master

**2**- When she Killed Angel (not physically, but it hurt her spirit enough for the PTBs to call it a death. Another was called.)

**3**- in Quartoth during Childbirth

**4**- When Angel left her. (It wasn't physical, but it hurt her spirit and soul enough that the PTBs had accounted it for a death)

**5**- Glory's Portal

**6**- Her heart stopped beating from Warren's gunshot

**7**- When the death eater killed her.

**8**- Faith died at the death eater's wand.

It took me a few minutes to figure it out correctly, but that leaves seven slayers, not including Faith and Buffy.

Hi. The only problem is that I can't write very English-y if you know what I mean. Otherwise, I would.

**Zayra**: Thanx! I will hopefully be able to continue it soon, but I am not making nay promises.

**Enchantress10**: I like your idea, but I don't think I will have Hermione be a potential, because we already have Faith and Buffy for the witches/slayers.

**Buffyalora15vampr**: Hi! Thanx for reviewing the many chapters, and not just every now and again. Btu you don't have to say a lot. Just let me know you care. I enjoy your reviews... Can you pleeeeease continue your fics as well? I'm waiting..... lol!

**NOT**E:- I don't know if I will call every potential. I might change it. I am thinking of killing Faith and Buffy AGAIN at the end of that battle, but I don't know. If I do, they may end up back in Quartoth if I use the amulets, and then they can just work their way back to earth. But that is just a thought!

If anyone thinks I have over done the Oh-no-Buffy's-dead-again thing, too bad. I kinda like it.

I am just trying to make the people as I see them through other fics. I have only seen the first two HP movies, and it has been months since either of those have reached my eyes. I can't get into the books for some reason.

I have no particular favorite to who Hermione chooses. (Ron or Harry) But that triangle is driving me insane. I tend not to finish reading fics that portray it a lot.

Oh yeah, I was asked about the age things for the groups. Remember, this does not mean they will get together right away. It just means that they are eyeing each other. They are simple crushes. Not romantic things. And blushing is not bad....

I think that is all of the basic questions I have been asked.

Please review and ask me plenty of questions. I will answer to the best of my ability, and keep any ideas in mind.


	11. RS11

Buffy woke up in her three-person suite with her sister next to her. Griffin was on the sill, singing slowly, softly, and quiet enough not to wake them up.

Apparently, Hermione had decided to take them up on their offer. She was lying down bundled up in a blanket from her own bed on the other side of Faith.

Buffy groaned when she saw the sun starting to rise. It was barely after six. Her mind wasn't processing much else. But her twin heard her, being her twin and all, and cracked open an eye.

The brunette, **Faith**, hadn't processed much either, and said, "Just another two hours mommy..." to the room. She closed her eyes and shielded her head for the pillow that usually came when they wouldn't get up.

**Buffy** looked at her sister and smirked. She was a bad ass when awake, and as sweet as a three year old when not. "Faith, we're at school, and in a bed with three girls, including us. The sun just barely rose, and Griffin is singing. No, please put your hands down so I can go back to sleep too." She said.

She did as asked and was back into dream-world when told. Buffy quickly put her head back on her pillow, and went back to sleep.

....................................................

_"Angel?" My love._

_"Buffy?" Me. _

_"Shh. Close your eyes." No don't close your eyes. They shouldn't close. She should be kissing you throughout forever._

_"I'm no one." Im Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, and you are?_

_"What do you mean. You can- you can do things that others can't. I remember from before. Please B-Anne, can you help me?" _

_"I don't do that anymore." She isn't, wasn't ready to fight. She held her stomach._

_"It's blood, screamin' inside you to work its will." Blood is life. No blood equals dead._

_"Friends? You'll never be friends! You'll be in love till it kills you both." The bleached wonder is making them fess up to the honest part. They don't want to face it. They're not ready._

_"They're the things that prophecies and all that nonsense are made of. They're meant for each other, while I'll sit back and watch the fireworks." She's kissing him now._

_"Buffy!" that's her name._

_"Is this Hell?" It felt like hell. She could only feel the heat that scorched her, and kept her burning, badly. She hurt._

_"No. No! Buffy this isn't hell; you're home, in Sunnydale. With me." She couldn't feel anything but the evil heat of the fire. She wanted it to go away. She wanted ice different then that of the grave._

_"I love you. I don't know if I trust you." No. I love you. I trust you. I don't know if I can handle what your demon has done._

_"Maybe you shouldn't do either." She rolled her eyes and her anger heightened._

_"Maybe you should let me decide!" she never got to decide._

'_They never let me decide anything.'_

_"Giles! I'm sixteen. I don't wanna die!"_

'_I wish I was sixteen.'_

...............................................................

Buffy awoke after another set up un-interpreted dreams. She saw her sister moving around the bed, obviously in the same state. Their best friend was just sleeping peacefully.

**Buffy** moved her sister, and got her to wake up. "Dreams?" she asked her groggy sister.

She shook her head and then looked out the window.

**Buffy** followed. "Oh Shit! It's time for breakfast!"

Faith nodded and hurriedly woke a Granger.

"What is it Faith?" **Hermione** asked.

"We're late! It's time to eat!" **Buffy** yelled.

They woke up late. Why didn't someone wake them?

A few minutes later, the were ready, and ran out the door. They surprisingly bumped into Ron and Harry.

"Late for breakfast?" **Ron** asked.

The girls nodded.

"How come no one woke us up?" **Buffy** asked.

The boys looked at her and shrugged.

**Ron**: I don't know. We were in the bed, and we woke up to no real thing. Everyone had already left.

Harry nodded.

**Harry**: Yeah. It was bloody strange.

Buffy controlled the giggle that wanted to explode from her mouth. No matter how many times she had heard it, whenever someone said 'bloody' in front of her for any reason in English-English, not English, then she wanted to laugh or something. It was just, funny.

And especially before breakfast-or during.

Faith, who was tapping into her older sister's thoughts, smirked at her.

**Hermione**: Well then, we better get to breakfast before it is all eaten away.

The others quickly agreed, and they power walked, and then ran to the great hall.

They met others at the door as well. 4 Hufflepuffs, 3 Ravenclaws, 2 Slytherins, and the five Gryffindors nodded at each other's houses, glad they weren't the only ones late. The Slytherins even nodded in accepted. They were probably thinking how only two of them were late, while it was five Gryffindors.

They entered the Great Hall and everyone looked over to them. When they saw that it was just late students, they went back to their conversations.

Harry was surprised that no one cared that he was late for something he had to do, but he sighed in acceptance. He had very weird experiences the last four days or so, and he knew that they would keep on coming. He decided to take them in stride.

They sat down together in a place designated off for them by Fred and George.

(Not Fred and Bill. Aren't you proud of me for remembering?!)

The twins (both pairs) started talking immediately about the shop they were going to have set up. Ron rolled his eyes and started talking with Harry. Hermione joined them.

**Ron**: Harry, what do you think? Are you goin to try out for Quidditch?

Harry: I dunno. Maybe. I'm a little new to this and all, so I don't know if I should get up to a start or something.

**Hermione**: I just don't see why it's so interesting. I don't get it.

Buffy heard her and spoke up on her room mate's behalf.

**Buffy**: It's not about sports Hermione. It's about Quidditch. We get on our broom sticks and fly around, while certain members try to stick certain balls through he hoops, while others block, and one on each team tried to go for the snitch.

She turned around and got back to her own conversation.

**Harry**: How do they do that?

He was talking about how she just butted in and got back to her own without dropping any information.

**Ron**: Women.

He rolled his eyes.

**Hermione**: Boys...

She rolled her eyes as well, but decided to ignore the 'women' comment.

The pairs of twins were talking animatedly about things having to do with their upcoming shop.

**George**: We're going to set up a magical blueprint for the shop, and just make it look small from the outside.

Buffy and Faith eyed them for a moment.

**Buffy/Faith**: We'll do that part. What do you need for the shop exactly?

**George**: Hm. How about a long row for basics, like food concoctions.

**Fred**: And another across from it for the things that are small, and not edible.

**George:** Let's put another on the side of the door- except where the door is of course, and that will be things to go between the two- edible and non-edible.

The girls nodded, memorizing what they wanted and putting notes down for their own likenesses.

**George**: Let's put a room in the back for mixing things,

**Fred**: And the counter should go on the opposite side of the back of the shop, with enough room for two registers, and a chat.

**Faith**: We should put some kind of trick on the mat in the front of the store to surprise customers.

Buffy had been having that idea, as well as Faith.

**Faith**: Yeah, good idea. But we have to do something that wouldn't hurt anybody, and would only surprise them.

**Buffy**: We could always make their hair rainbow when they want to ask something, or are looking for information.

Faith nodded, and the other two were looking intrigued.

**Fred**: You can make people's hair rainbow?

**George**: We can make their hair change color.

**Faith**: So can we, _in_ rainbow.

The male twins were looking like they just got a challenge, and Buffy was all too happy about it.

**Buffy/Faith**: Let's make a deal. We can play any tricks on each other as long as they aren't painful, hurtful, harmful, stupid, makes things taste nasty, makes us miss classes, makes us miss anything important, has anything to do with nakedness, turning sexes, switching bodies, turning species, switching species, switching sexes, hurting others, lasting until classes or something important starts, falling, jumping, into another dorm, house, or class, has anything to do with homework, bright lights, dark lights, the forbidden forest, monsters, demons, boggarts, evil, or Mini-Spike- oh, and no weapons of any kind which includes, fire, water, earth, dirt, mud, ground, plants, air, spirits, messages, sharp-pointy things of metal, wood or any other substance that would hurt anyone.

Buffy wasn't out of breath. Either was her sister.

The four of them were smiling at each other, processing what to do.

**Fred/George:** Deal!

Fred and his brother were both a little intrigued that they had just spoken all of that, and didn't look to be needing any more breath except for what they were already breathing in.

The reached for each others, hands, and they each shook the twin-in-front-of-them's hand, and the-one-diagonally-from-them's hand. It was instinct, twin-to-twin.

They were so caught onto their own conversation, that they hadn't realized it. But Buffy was the first, soon followed by Faith, and then the Weasley Twins.

Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them as if they had grown a second head, on each twin. Although, some just had their mouths opened like fish, or like the sun was about to be swallowed, all were looking at them strangely.

Dumbledore was at his seat at the Head Table, and a twinkle was in his eye.

The twins turned to look at them.

**Buffy/Faith/Fred/George**: What?

Everyone went back to talking with friends at once, embarrassed at being caught. They tried to hide it, but they were all talking about what went on.

Hermione went back to Ron and Harry for a moment, and saw the read-head staring at the two across from his older brothers astoundingly.

**Ron**: Bloody Hell...

Hermione stood up and hit him up the back of his head.

**Hermione**: Don't swear Ron.

**Ron**: Ow!

**FredGeorge**: Oh! Did Ickle Ronnykinz get himself in trouble by a girl?!

They were excited about this. They both thought that the kid swore a little much, and they took jabs at their little brother at every turn.

**Faith**: IckleRonnykins?

She asked. The boys looked at her and grinned.

Ron, who knew what was about to come, groaned.

**Ron**: Oh no...no...no...

Well, I think that is a good and beautiful friendship between the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and both sets of twins...

.............................................

When breakfast soon ended, Buffy and Faith got out of there as fast as possible to go collect their things from their rooms, and burst out laughing.

**Buffy**: He said-

**Faith**: -Bloody!

.......................................................

Anna : Pretend that Quartoth is that one place that she defeated those demons in 'Anne' but she got locked in, like that gooey portal thing dried up, and they couldn't find any way to open it.

Buffyalora15vampr : I totally agree on the Cordy/Angel and Spike/Buffy [airing when they aren't just friends. It is what nightmares are made of! Feel free to write as much as you want in the reviews! I really love answering questions, and it helps to know what I need to say or explain.

Can-i-help : I try to put the speaking in,. but I can never really find as much creativity in it. But I hope you think I've improved on this chapter.

Buffy4ever : Well, remember, there is no Connor (from the Angel series, but look out...) so that isn't the same. Buffy went to Quartoth (pretend that is the one she went to in 'Anne') and had her babies there in a town when she was eight months along. That liquidy thingy dried up before they got out. Gunn, Anne/Lily and Alonna were with her. She died, but was again revived before she could pass on.

Buffy4ever : I am thinking of the five/seven of them surprising the scoobies during the battle, instead of the scoobies going to England or even finding out about the,. Remember, the PTBs sent their souls back in time so that they would be back to fight alright.

DarkAngelMali : Hi! I am thinking of the other slayers that have been slayers for a while, being okay with it in a way. And the two that were chosen on the hellmouth just be a little wigged out. I don't like Kennedy. Should I bash or kill her??? Faith and Buffy are definitely going to be more powerful then them for various reasons. They have usable magic, I think I am going to have them learn wandless as well, and they are going to have time to enhance their skills.... Muhahahahaha.... ï grin

Goddessa39 : Ideas? I don't know. I am thinking of having Angel call down to announce the kids, or that he knows about the deaths. But should I have him tell the scoobies about the kids, seeing as how there is an apocalypse happening in Sunnydale? It would just get everything muddled again, and cause the gang to pay attention to Buffy's two children, and not the upcoming apocalypse...

The more reviews, the more I will be trying to complete another chapter. It's like I am Mr. And Mrs. pacman's (really hot, artistic, fanfic author/reader) daughter and the more you feed me, the more points you get back. So REVIEW and you will get your fill.

I hope you don't bash me, but it is okay if it is just supporting another part of the fic, or one of the others. Does that make sense to you?...


	12. RS12

Notes:

I am thinking of having Nevil be a little more into the group. I have always liked him, and though that he should be included more into the HP gang.

I am not really good at writing certain points, like a long yearly side, so I'll just put down basics before I get to the actual story. Any ideas are welcomed.

(Hey! 39 is my favorite number, and that is how many reviews I have currently for 'Resurrection Slayer Style' as well as 'Teaching Magic' at the moment. Awesome!)

.............................................................

Buffy and Faith had an exciting first week at Hogwarts, and made a lot of friends. They also gained attention, although they weren't very comfortable yet.

Harry was probably having the hardest time getting used to his new uhm, legacy. (I don't know how else to put it.) He was raised in solitude by his aunt and uncle, and barely fed right. And you couldn't even really call him raised. He was just stuffed in a cupboard or under the stairs, and given scraps to eat. He was basically a pet to them. Actually, he was probably lower on the scale.

Ron was getting used to everything at a normal rate, and only managed to get lost a time or two a day. His brothers being there probably had something to do with that.

Hermione was in the library a lot, and the others had to nearly force her to get some action other then walking and reading.

Buffy and Faith were often in there with her, but never spent too much time in the room that gave them a small feeling of homesickness. But neither could tell why, not that they knew a lot about many things that happened to them.

The two girls were rarely seen apart, they were so close. But when they were apart, they constantly talked with each other any ways through their link.

At the head table that the professors sat at, many of them took bets and chatted about the students. Harry, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Buffy Winters, Faith Winters, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Nevil Longbottom, and a few of the other students were on the top gossip list, if there was such a thing. And their characters got attention from the professors even out of class.

Hagrid seemed to favor the Gryffindor crew, and thought about the thestrals thing often. He mentioned it to the other professors, and a new topic was gossiped about, with a few of the students they had been so chatty about.

Hagrid always liked a bit of gossip, but never liked it when they were mean or held rumors. He kept himself updated on the basics though.

The Care of Magical Creatures professor had the view of the Winters' gazes and just knew there was something about them. They were important, but never let on about it. He knew something was in them that was not in any of the other students, except maybe Harry. But he wondered about it often.

He went back to his food and got back to listening to the teachers talk.

...........................................

Angel went up to his room after telling Cordy to call Sunnydale. He was a little bit, okay, a lot in shock at the moment, and just wanted to get some rest. He doubted he would sleep though, so he just made up his mind that he would get some bodily rest, and lay down for a while.

Cordy made the call back to her home town when she saw that he was upstairs, and on his way to the room.

She pushed the button at the top, which was meant for a house on Revello Drive that a certain blonde used to live. At the ring tone, she squirmed. She always did hate it.

She was connected through the phone line, and it was someone from her past that answered.

"Hello?" It was Xander Harris.

"Hey Xand. I-"

"Cordy. Oh good, then you can tell him."

"Oh, we already know Buffy died, again. We got an anagogic demon named Lorne around, and he did his mojo. I actually called to tell you some things, and hear the latest info."

She heard Xander sigh after a moment of silence. "At least Willow doesn't have to tell him again."

"We were all split up into three groups. Giles took some to the hospital. Me and An took some to the store, while Wills and Dawn took the rest to the mall."

"What do you mean 'some'?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what? The last news from there we got was that Buffy was back alive."

She heard a strangled sigh come from Xander, and knew it was because she wouldn't be coming back again. "About two months ago, the Watchers Council was destroyed- it got blown up. A lot of people and potentials died, and these guys have been chasing after them. So now the humble home of Dawn Summers is becoming a sort of hotel for the many Potentials that have joined here hoping that the slayer can protect them."

"Faith's gone too." Cordy shot out.

"What?"

"Faith. We got a call from the woman's prison around one telling is that she had died, she was found murdered in the visitors room. Her heart had stopped, so they're debating that it could have been of natural causes, but being a slayer, she was in fine health. Someone could have slipped drugs into her system I guess. But I don't know." She trailed off.

He took a breath in and let a long exhale out. "Ah, Cordy, just another day on the supernatural side of the hellmouth I see."

"We're not in Sunnydale."

"Yeah, but you're from there, close enough, and we're on it."

"True. So, how did she die?"

"We don't know. Dawn... she found her. The door was open, and she was lying there... Dawnie hasn't spoken since. We were gonna go bury her, but she's just disappearing..."

"Oh God. Wait, huh?"

"Oh. WE came in a little after they did, and saw her. For the last hour or so, she has been fading. We can move her fine, but we don't want to... Everyone is forbidden to go into the kitchen until we can do something. And let me tell you, with thirty hungry, teenage potentials, a watcher, witches, zeppo, ex demon, key, and regular guys... it isn't easy."

Cordy took her time to snicker, making Xander silently smile on the other line. At least some things haven't changed.

"Cordy, I'll call you back in a bit, and see if you can talk to Giles. He's taking this hard again. I, can't really go through this right now. Kay?"

"Kay. Talk to you later." She hung up and started too walked to Doyle who was in the kitchen with Fred and Wesley.

She stopped when she groaned though. She had just realized something. She had just had a civilized conversation with one Xander Harris.

She groaned again and continued to the kitchen.

..........................

Lorne lied. He wasn't gonna go look for Gunn. He knew the guy would be fine. He just wanted to go back to his club, which was shut down for a few days, and have a good alcoholic drink, and a nice cry.

He broke down for the girl when he got there, no longer in the presence of those he had to council for. He saw Buffy clearly now, and had a good picture of her life- all of it. He knew a lot of her secrets, and there were a few even he was hesitant to tell his vampiric friend.

Like the fact the she had always remembered the day. He wasn't going to break that to the guy willingly. That had made her numb. He took the day that made her happy back, and had never told her about it.

He saw the way she was when Angel left, and knew that if Angel had seen her when she hadn't had her happy façade on that he would have probably just stayed or killed himself to make sure he didn't go back.

He wondered about the twins. He only got to see the basics, but knew that they were special.

He laughed softly to himself. Babies are basically impossible for vampires-let alone with slayers. The force of their love allowed her to conceive and carry to full term though. And she ended up with twins.

It was kind of ironic if you thought about it.

He was confused as thoughts of her life flashed in his mind though. He hadn't told them about what had happened. When she died this last time, he hadn't seen much of it. It started to fade in a way, almost like static. And then there was a bunch of other static there.

He didn't know how he was going to be able to get the children out- and if it would really work with Dawn anyways. She was made out of her sister, so her blood or essence might react to that of her sisters, instead of a family member's.

He sighed. When he finished crying, and got his guts back, he would go and talk to the vampire about it.

He had no idea what was going on, but it was something big. He knew that for a fact.

.............................

At Hogwarts, everything started happening like it did in the movies/books until the sixth book/movie. Except that Buffy and Faith were deep in to the 'trio' now 'quintet' (is that a the word?) and were learning a lot.

They were even at the top of the grading score with Hermione.

They both had identical spots on the Quidditch team, and were careful not to mention any of their 'extraness' to anyone, not even their friends often. It was too personal.

By now, Hermione was with Harry, and Buffy had finally managed to get Ron Weasley to ask her sister out. They were officially a couple, and now all that was left was Buffy, with Ginny in a fifth wheel sense.

Hermione always wondered why Buffy never even tried to go out with anyone, and turned down the many boys who asked her. She also wanted to know about the ring that had always been on Buffy's ring finger. But since she had never been allowed a good look at it, she couldn't go research it.

But Faith assured the girl that her twin sister was just waiting for the right time. She had a love, and all she had to do now was find him where he was left.

The dark brunette herself had no idea what she was talking about, and it just went to confuse 'Mione, but she left it alone for a while, and decided to enjoy her time with Harry.

................

In Voldemort's hide-out, the dark lord smiled. He had gotten rid of the pesky slayers that had been said to defeat him, and now all he'd have to do was kill the Potter child.

He smiled evilly, cruelly, and his follower, Lucious Malfoy, stood before him, ready for his next assignment.

.................

And in Sunnydale, or I guess you could say it/he/she is all over the world, the First took the form of Buffy Summers, as it decided to cause a little pain.

It took her form, and dashed into the house. "Dawnie, shouldn't you be at school?"

The younger Summers girl knew not to believe the form, that it wasn't her, but she couldn't help the tears.

The First stood up straight and kept the slayer's form, and took glee in the pain the form was causing. "Your sister was so good when she succumbed to the darkness. She was like a piece of chocolate when you've been denied for millions of years." It taunted.

Dawn put her head down and looked at a knife that was lying on the counter, but remembered the form of one of the potentials that killed herself, and ran into the living room, and up the stairs into her sister's room.

It was still up like a shrine, even though some of the potentials had growled about the room being wasted.

The other slayers had shown up though, and knew about their predecessors' life/lives, and they decided to use the empty house next door for their own housing. About half of the potentials stayed with them, while the rest stayed with the scoobies.

The few other watchers left had shown up, and started to compare notes with the grieving watcher.

Giles called AI a few days after Cordy had called, and they had discovered that it was quiet there, and they knew about Buffy's death. He was sad to hear the news of Faith's death, and within the day, the slayer after her had shown up.

They all were worried about who and how the slayers they knew were murdered, but no one could come up with anything.

AI didn't tell them about the other subjects Lorne had found out, and they got to work to try and figure those out as well.

Gunn had returned about a day after Lily had come to them, and he had shared what he knew.

Angel was heart broken at what Buffy had had to go through, and in the end, it hadn't helped much. But he stuck with the knowledge that he might be able to find his children, and bring them home. He was just sorry that Buffy wouldn't be around for their lives...

.............................

Dawn laid in her sister's bed all day, trying not to burst into tears as she had done many times all day. She felt insecure about her life now more then ever.

When Buffy had died two years earlier, she had had the scoobies to back her up and vouch for her protection. But now that the end of the world was coming, her place was more as a scooby.

But Dawn had recently found that she wasn't ready for it.

Since they had come to Sunnydale and Buffy had made the best friends within a short amount of time in a way that Dawn just couldn't fathom why, she had wanted to be with her, or be her.

And then she had found out about the supernatural and stuff and it had just encouraged her to get into what her sister had to spend so much time in.

It didn't hit her until after Buffy had had to kill Angel and run away that Buffy didn't necessarily want to do it, and that it entailed bad things. That had only scared her off for a short time though, and pretty soon, she was again wanting to be part of it.

Then her big sister had thrown her off of the tower for her, and it had hit Dawn that this was something that Buffy never had had any choice in.

'So that was why Buffy always wanted to make her decisions on her own.' She thought. Buffy had always hated how people had made her decisions for her, and that they usually entailed to be the exact opposite to what Buffy would have chosen.

Dawn got out of her broody thoughts for a moment as she reached over for Mr. Gordo. He had always had a calming affect on both of the Summers girls.

When he wasn't there though, Dawn frowned and sat up slowly. When she realized that the pink pig was just not there at all, she sighed and her frowned changed to that of someone in painful mourning. She lay back down again and got back to her brooding.

............................................

Spike was rummaging through Willy's Alibi room for some decent liquor and maybe some blood. The whole town had just about evacuated itself since the earthquakes and problems started up retroactively.

It was funny if you thought about it.

After all of these apocalypses and problems the little town of SunnyHell had had since it had started a rumbling and a grumbling a little before the slayer got here, they had finally gotten some kind of sense as to the town not being completely normal.

And now that they had run away, there were very few people left to claim all of the things that had been left behind.

He smirked and laughed as he glugged down a bottle of an expensive bottle of very strong beer with a mix of herbs that could get you nearly high by the time you finished it.

He kicked over some of the furniture that would be no use, and the souled vampire, childe to Druscilla, decided to throw a fit.

He eventually laid down on one of the benches with the half filled bottle of herbed beer, and another bottle with straight tequila as he prepared to brood his ass off.

'Hmm. I sure hope the Poof is in for some competition.' He thought, as he prepared to go into deep brood mode over the Slayer, or Buffy Summers rather. She wasn't the only slayer, and she was dead.

He sulked down in the gloomy bench to the abandoned bar.

The sun was high in the sky, but the vampire was to drunk to notice as he just laid there in a competition of brooding.

....................

Notes:

11/10/04

Oh! Guess what! Last night, my dog 'Baby' had two little girls, and they both have little lines running down their backs that are soooo cute!

(Okay, this is unusually off topic, but I'm gonna ask it anyways. What is up with green blood? Yeah, you heard me right, **Green** blood.)


End file.
